The Doctor Is In
by Razorbutt
Summary: Danny was forced to run away from his home and loved ones. Now he has started a new life but he never thought he would accidentally become a therapist/advice giver for a group of teenage superheros.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place 2 years after the show. Danny is 16 and Phantom Planet never happened. Also I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

It was an extremely nice day outside and Adam Stevenson was going to make the most of it. It was warm but not hot, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was only a slight breeze. The beautiful weather was the reason Adam found himself hiking through the forest on his day off. He was a nature person a heart and he loved getting away from jump city every now and again. As he stopped to marvel at a magnificent old oak tree, Adam notice a black blur fly by overhead followed by two silvery white blurs that flashed green a few times.

Up in the sky Daniel Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom was cursing the beautiful day as he dodged blast from the two Guys In White chasing him on hover scooters. He was completely exposed in the empty sky. There weren't any clouds to hide and the forest wasn't dense enough to disappear into. As Danny wracked his brain trying to come up with a plan he suddenly heard one of the GIW agent speak up.

"Did you bring the weapon Mr. Masters gave us. What did he call it … the Plasmius Maximus gun?" said agent K to his partner.

'So the crazed fruitloop was behind this all along' Danny thought while he continued his dangerous dance of avoiding blasts from the two agents.

"I've got it right here," said agent O as he pulled out a weapon that look like a cross between a taser and an energy weapon. " with this we'll be able to render that freak powerless."

'If I get hit with that I'm dead meat,' Danny thought frantically as he searched for anything that might save him. His eyes fell upon a murky river that cut a swath through the forest and a plan came into Danny's mind. He dove toward the river hoping to dive under the surface and fly underwater where the GIW couldn't follow him. Being a half ghost gave him the advantage of not having to breath underwater.

Just as he was about to go intangible and enter the water he felt something hit him just under his right shoulder. Excruciating pain immediately followed as he felt electricity flow through his body.

Water is an amazing liquid; it covers 70% of the earth and is required by every living thing on earth. It's surface tension allows certain bugs called water strides to walk on top of the water without falling in. The same surface tension causes water to become as hard as concrete when an object strikes it at extremely fast speeds. Sadly Danny was flying at top speed to escape the GIW, so when he struck the water it felt like he struck a brick wall or a concrete sidewalk.

Danny felt the current take him as he saw a ring appear around his easiest before it split apart revealing Danny Fenton. His vision started darkening and as he drifted off into unconsciousness he thought about how he got into this mess in the first place.

1 day earlier

Danny was late for school … again. Not only had he slept in due to being up till 3 am because of the box ghost, but his ghost sense went off again on his walk to school. Quickly ducking into an alley he transformed into Danny Phantom before taking off into the air. It wasn't hard to find where the ghost was. People were fleeing from a nearby electronic store. Turning intangible Danny flew through the window into the store. Inside was Skulker and he appeared to be stealing cell phones from display cases.

'That's strange,' Danny thought 'Skulker's more of a "fight me I must have your pelt for my wall" ghost instead of the thieving type. Last time he stole something he was working for Vlad. I'll have to pay the fruitloop a visit soon.' Danny noted before speaking up. "I know you can't get good reception with the suit but this isn't the way to upgrade. If you want a new phone that badly I could ask a sales person too hook you up with a cheap plan".

Startled Skulker spun around until his eyes fell on Danny and he started grinning. "I hoped you'd show up whelp. Now I can hang your pelt on my wall," He smirked as he fire a missile at Danny. Danny quickly threw a shield around the rocket containing the explosion as it detonated.

"No matter how many times I hear that I still think that's gross. You need a new hobby. How about yoga. I hear that calms the nerves," retorted Danny as he fired an ectoray that knocked Skulker into a wall. His eyes turned ice blue before encasing Skulker in ice. Before Skulker could do anything Danny flew up to him and expertly screwed off the head of his suit. Danny unscrewed the cap of his thermos and sucked the tiny green blob known as Skulker into it. Realizing that he was even later than before Danny turned intangible and flew through the roof towards Casper high.

Meanwhile

Vlad stared at his computer screen as he watched Skulker lose badly to Danny. He had planned for Skulker to steal the technology in those phone to see what he could copy for his upcoming mobile phone line but that brat had to interfere. Not only was Danny interfering in his quest to make Maddie his and kill that oaf Jack, but now he was interfering with his business as well. And he was getting a little too powerful for a Vlad's liking. He might actually have to try the next time he fought the boy. The fact the boy had grow so powerful in such a short time worried Vlad. Danny was just annoying now but in a few years he would be a real threat. Vlad had to do something soon to get rid of him, but what?

Suddenly Vlad had an idea and he reached for the phone on his desk. He dialled a number and waited as the phone rang. "Hello, Guys In White. I believe I have some information that you'll find quite interesting"

Danny left Casper high and started walking home. It was one the few times he walked home by himself. Tucker was still at the school because of the tech club he was apart of. Sam was whisked away by her parents to go to some charity event. Danny thought he saw a pink dress inside the car as she and he hoped she hadn't blown up on her parents. As he was brought out of his thoughts he noticed he was already on his street. His feet automatically taking him there. He walked up the steps to his front door and was about to enter when he had a bad feeling about his house. Brushing it off he opened the door and walked into the living room where he saw both his parents sitting on their couch staring at him.

"Hey mom, dad, is something wrong" Danny asked nervously.

"We're about to see," said Maddie Fenton before dozen of GIW agents burst into the room through the front door surround Danny with their weapons drawn.

"What's going o…"

"Quiet freak. We know what you've been doing. You kidnapped the Fenton's child and have been masquerading as him for the past two years. You've been sabotaging their inventions and gathering information for those other abominations in the ghost zone. " stated agent K.

As agent K finished his speech, Jack Fenton walked over and picked up Danny with anger in his eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON? WHERE IS HE?" Jack yelled as he shook Danny.

Realizing that trying to explain or reason with the GIW or his parent would only lead to his capture, Danny went intangible and phased through his father and the floor into the basement. He transformed into Danny Phantom and phased through the ceiling into the kitchen before flying through the wall invisible and intangible. Luck wasn't on his side because the GIW had already locked onto his ectoplasmic signature and were already in pursuit as he left Amity Park.

Present

Danny woke up extremely sore. He felt like he had just went ten round with Pariah Dark and he had a splitting headache. After a few minutes he forced himself to sit up and found that while he had been laying on the riverbank with his lower body still in the water. The river had carried him near the edge of the forest and a city could be seen in the distance. He picked himself up and tried transforming into a ghost. The white ring appeared around his waist for a half second before it fizzled out.

Remembering that he was hit with a new version of the Plasmius Maximus, he stood up and walked out of the forest. He started to walk towards the city and his new life as he passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Jump City"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I was not expecting that much response for just the first chapter. Thank you everyone that read the story.**

 **Also it was asked why everyone just believed that Danny was kidnapped so easily. It's because Vlad is one the richest most powerful men in the world. If someone like Bill Gates told you something you would probably believe him. You'd expect that what he told you was right. Also Vlad is Jack's best friend so Jack would believe it after he learned the information was from Vlad. Maddison doesn't trust Vlad be she would probably go along just in case Vlad was right. Anyway onto the story.**

It had been a slow day. I should have expected it though. Not many people drink coffee later than 5 o'clock on a Friday night. I sighed as I left the coffee shop and started heading to my apartment. It was about 11 o'clock and I had just finished my shift as a barista at The Coffee Bean, a small café in downtown Jump City.

I've been in Jump City for a little over a month now. I decided to stay because the GIW would expect me to go and hide in a faraway secluded area. So living in a busy city near where I was last spotted was what they least expected.

The first week in Jump was pretty hard. I had no money and nowhere to live. I spent the week searching for a place that would hire a 16 year old and wouldn't ask questions, while sleeping in an abandoned building and dumpster diving for food. Then I found The Coffee Bean. The owner, Joel Wells, hired me almost instantly after I asked for a job. I think he knew that I was homeless or a runaway and wanted to help, but he has never brought it up. That's just how Joel was; he would help anyone that needed it no questions asked. Kind of like how I used to be. Well at least all the times I had to make coffee after a night of ghost hunting paid off.

Anyway, with the money I received from my job I was able to get an tiny rundown apartment and get myself a new identity. I'm now officially Danny Fields now. The new I.D. was tough to get but it was worth it. With it I was able to enrol into Jump City High School, I know it's a lame name but it's better than are rivals, Shwarzenegger High. I still don't get how a body builder can become governed of California, but hey I'm half ghost, who am I to judge. So all in all I'm doing fine.

The only problem is I can't use my powers. Well that's I lie, I can use a few easy ones for a short period of time. I can go intangible for a few seconds and invisible for about a minute. I can also shoot tiny weak ectorays and I can use my ghost strength once a day. Unfortunately I can't transform, into a ghost, fly, or use my ice powers which means my ghost sense is probably broken too. Thankfully no ghosts have come this far west yet so I haven't needed to use my powers but who knows how long that will last.

I turn onto Main Street and pass a busy pizza place. There are many people milling around enjoying the beautiful evening. A group of guys are hanging in front of a shop and a couple enters the pizza place when it happens. I see a streak of green in the sky. The next thing I know there was a bright light, a loud noise and I was knocked off my feet.

I pick myself off the ground and look towards where whatever knocked me off my feet originated from. Standing inside of a smoking crater is a girl with orange skin, long pink hair and glowing green eyes. She's wearing armour made of a light purple metal that has black cloth overtop of the armour positioned like a shirt and skirt. On her head was a metal headpiece that lined the top and sides of her face. Her hands were in some kind of futuristic handcuffs.

She started yelling in a alien language that I couldn't understand. She seemed like she was getting frustrated and angry that she wasn't being understood. I realized that I had to do something before something bad happened and people got hurt.

"OK EVERYONE. DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES THAT MIGHT PROVOKE HER," yelled to the curious onlookers. Thankfully everyone listened to me and everyone stopped moving. I slowest took a step towards while making sure she could see me. I took another step towards and then another. When I was within 3 feet of her she suddenly lunged at me and swung her still handcuffed hands at my head. I ducked under her swipe and quickly dove to the right avoid her follow up attack. Her downward swipe left a small crater in the road and crack in the surrounding asphalt.

Seeing the damage the girl caused, made the curiosity leave the onlookers immediately. They all started fleeing and I heard a scream or to.

I got up from my dive and took a step backward. Unfortunately I found out that I was in front of a car by bumping into. The girl lunged again and just barely missed it by sidestepping to my left. Her swipe tore the door off of the car and a piece of her handcuffs fell off exposing her right hand. Her arms were still held together though.

I realized that I was in way over my head. I don't have most of my powers and the ones I can use are unreliable. Fighting her as a human would be suicide. One of her hits could easily break my bones or even kill me. I decided the army would be better equipped to dealing with an angry alien and started running away from her. I'd only made it a few steps when I heard a loud BANG and the sound of metal creaking.

It appears that the girl, seeing that I was no longer bothering her, decided to try and remove her handcuff by hitting them against something. That something was currently a metal support beam holding up the pizza places still full balcony. Her hits had cause the beam to bend and the balcony to lean dangerously downward.

I had to do something quickly. One more hit and the balcony would collapse sending its occupants on a one way ticket to the ground. I concentrated for a second, pulling as much energy from my almost non-existent powers. I started sprinting towards her pushing the energy into my arms and legs to go as fast possible, as she wound up for another hit. I managed to get in front of her and catch her arms before they hit the pole. Thanks to the energy augmenting my strength, I was only pushed back a few inches. Man this girl was strong.

She was surprised that I interfered and jumped backward and started floating. Her surprise turned to anger and she raised her arm again. Instead of swinging it like she had the previous times, her right hand started glowing the same colour as her eyes.

This isn't good. I don't know anything about the glowing in her hand. It looked like an ectoblast. If it acted like an ectoblast I am in trouble. I am too close to dodge and I can't turn intangible. I do the only thing I can think of. I raise my arms so she can see them and try to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but you've got to stop destroying the city," I say as calmly and soothingly as possible. The girl responds but I don't understand what she says. She starts floating towards me. She lowers her arms as the green glow around her hand disappears. I start to relax a little. Suddenly she lunges for a third time and kisses me

I was shocked. A kiss was the last thing I was expecting. I was expecting that we would try to communicate through hand signs or that she might take another swing at me. The kiss only lasted about a second before she pulled away from me, breaking the kiss.

I stood there frozen as she turned around and started flying away. She stop and looked over her at me and said, "Stay away from me" in perfect English.

Her words broke me out of my shock and I called out "wait". Appears that was the wrong thing to do because she quickly spun around and her right hand started glowing again. She was about to fire the green energy at me when, CLANG, she was hit in the hand by a small red object. She fired at that moment and a glowing green ball flew wide of me into a nearby building

Out of the shadows walked a teen wearing a bright red, green, and yellow costume that was partially obscured by a black cape. He had an R on the right side of his chest and a mask on his face. It was Robin, Batman's side kick.

"You must stop your rampage before you hurt anyone" Robin called out to the girl. The only respond he got was a car being kicked at him. He managed to flip over the car and threw a few birdarangs at her.

I stood on the side lines as the two fought. What was Robin doing all the way in Jump City. He should be in Gotham right now. If her saw me stop the girl he might get suspicious about how a skinny teenager was able to stop a alien. He would run a search on me and my fake I.D. isn't going to stand up to his scrutiny. He could find out that I'm wanted by the GIW and hand me over to them. I don't even want to think about what might happen to me if the GIW capture me. I need to get out of here fast before the battle ends.

I turn to leave and the last thing is see is a green ram head butt the alien girl sending her into the side of a building. I start running away from the battle and head towards my apartment. After a few blocks I slow to a walk. That was close, I hope nothing else happens to me on my way home.

Of course the moment I think that a giant spaceship appears in the sky. A massive hologram of a reptilian alien with blue and green scales appears under the ship.

"I am Trogaar, captain of the Gordanian ship currently above your city. A dangerous prisoner has escaped from our ship into your city. She will be recaptured by the Gordanians. Do not attempt to help her or your city will be destroyed," the giant hologram spoke. As the alien said that a giant gun appeared from the bottom of the ship. It turned and aimed at the heart of the city.

Oh no. I can't do anything to stop the hulking metal death machine without my powers. And the last I saw of the girl she was fighting Robin and whatever that green goat was. I could go back. But what if she's been captured and I'd walk straight into an interrogation by Robin. But if I don't go back I might be responsible for the destruction of the city. Sure I didn't let her go free but my fight with her did help her free one of her hands. I stood there thinking about what I should do. I realized that even if I went I wouldn't be able to do anything to help. I have to leave this problem to Robin and hope things turn out all right. I don't want to do this. I can't stand by while people might get hurt but if I'm a hindrance even more people might get hurt.

Sadly I walk towards my apartment. As I look around a bright light appears in the middle of the empty road. When the light disappears two Gordanians are left standing in the street. They look around and see me. One starts to make a move towards me but he, or is it a she I don't know is stopped by the other one. They turn and go down an alleyway searching for the alien girl. That's okay by me. As long as no one gets hurt or people's stuff gets destroyed than they are free to do whatever they want.

I continue my walk home. The rest of my walk is pretty uneventful. I don't pass any people or Gordanians and only a few cars drive by. The peace lasted until I turned onto the street where my apartment is. A Gordanian was in the middle of my street tearing apart cars parked on the side of the road. A silver car just turned the corner onto the street and had to swerve to avoid the massive reptile blocking the road. The Gordanian jumped on top of the car while it screeched to halt. He punched through the roof of the car before he ripped the roof cleanly off. The doors opened and three people dashed out. It was a family consisting of a 40 year old man and woman and teenage girl. The giant lizard turned towards the family.

When the Gordanian jumped on the car I started running. As he leapt off the roof towards the family I jump at him. I heard a scream as my arms wrapped around the alien's waist as tackled him to the ground in a move that would have made Dash proud … or scratch his head as he tried to figure out how "Fentina" suddenly became athletic.

Both of us jumped up from the ground. I got into a defensive stance expecting him to attack. Before he could a beeping sound came from his helmet followed by a flash of light. When the light died down the Gordanian was gone. I heard a soft gasp behind me and I turned around.

Crap! The girl that I saved was Kelsey Hanson from my school. I didn't know Kelsey well. She was in two of my classes, Math and Chemestry, but we have never talked. She is a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair, round face and brown eyes. She is 5'8" and is slim. She is athletic and plays on the school soccer team. Other than that I know nothing about her.

This isn't good. I can't be seen being able to fight aliens. A normal teenager shouldn't be able to what I just did. And now that someone from school has seen me fight, rumours are going to start at school. Then all it will take is one curious person to dig to deep and find that I'm a wanted criminal and all I've worked for will be ruined.

Kelsey opens her mouth as if she's about to say something. I do the only thing I can think of. I bolt. I hear a cry of "Danny wait" as I ran through an alleyway between my apartment building and its neighbour. Not the smartest idea running start towards where you live in full sight of someone your trying to avoid but she didn't know I live here so it should be fine. I reach the back of the apartment building and started climbing the fire escape. I reached the second floor and made my way to my tiny balcony. I opened up my window and popped the screen off. I was about to climb inside when I heard an explosion. I looked up and saw the spaceship on fire and falling towards the ground. It landed on small island in the bay with a loud crash.

I climbed through the window into my tiny apartment and replaced the window and screen. I didn't bother to lock the because the locks were broken.

My apartment consisted of four small room, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. The entire apartment was falling apart. The walls had numerous cracks and holes in them. Mold was growing in the corners of the room and stuffing was coming out of the couch shoved into the corner of the living room. The faucets dripped constantly and the shower had hot water only half the time, but I can't complain. This was the only apartment I could afford where the landlord wouldn't question why a 16 year old was buying it.

Tiredly I I took my shoes off and shuffled towards my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed and instantly fell asleep glad to be finished with this horrible day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had trouble writing this chapter. I wanted it to be longer and smoother so I'm sorry if it's not the greatest.**

I woke up to find that my alarm hadn't gone off. I only had 30 minutes to get to school. I quickly jumped out of bed, showered and got dressed. Deciding to forgo breakfast I left my apartment and started running to school.

As I ran I thought back to the night a week and a half ago when Starfire crashed landed. Well at least I know her name now. She along with Robin were apart of the new superhero team that protected Jump City, the Teen Titans. The green ram I saw head butt Starfire is actually teen that can change into animals called Beastboy. Beastboy is also a Teen Titan along with Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg as his name suggests is half man and half machine, and Raven uses magic.

The Teen Titans were the talk of the school. No matter where I went or what class I was in, I heard about how they stopped a bank robber or how they had saved someone from being mugged. Thankfully I wasn't the talk of the school. Kelsey hadn't told anyone yet or if she had everyone forgot about it because of the Titans. I still hadn't talked to her yet about what happened. Probably because I've been avoiding her. I try to arrive at school right before the bell. Arrive to class just as it start and leave as it ends. As soon as school was done I leave and I found found a secret place to eat lunch.

I arrived at school with 30 seconds to spare. Not that I mind. It makes it easier to avoid Kelsey anyway. I sprint through the halls narrowly avoiding a collision with a group of Gr. 9 boys standing in a group. I step into math as the bell rings. I make my way to my to my seat at the back of the class. I glance at Kelsey as I pass her desk. She looks like she wants to say something but is stopped by a friend that started talking to her .

I sat down in my seat at the back of the class as the teacher started into the lesson. "Almost late again huh" said Slide the person sitting beside me. Slide wasn't his real name. He really was Steven McLean, but he got the nickname Slide after an incident in his first year of high school. I heard that he tried to sit on the rail of the stairs and "slide" down. Apparently he leaned too far backwards and fell off the top of the stair onto the principle who just so happened to be walking by. That moment left Slide with a week suspension and a new name.

Slide is the type of person that is liked by everyone. He's funny, outgoing, and one the nicest people you'd ever meet. He can and will make friends with anybody, well except for me. With me being wanted by the GIW I need to be ready to leave at anytime. So I've stayed as distant as possible from my classmates so I don't have any emotional attachments. Leaving Sam and Tucker was painful enough, I don't want a repeat of that ever again. Unfortunately Slide decided that he was going to be my friend whether I wanted him to be or not. He moved to sit beside me in the classes we have together. He invites me to hang out every day and introduces me to people he knows hoping we might "click". I feel bad every time I turn him down but it's for the best.

"Alarm didn't go off" I explain as I pull out my notebook and pencils. Class drags on as take notes about functions. I make it through the morning and head to the cafeteria. The food is actually edible, not great, but edible. I arrive there relatively early so the lines aren't too long. I buy myself a sandwich and leave the cafeteria. I don't eat there, too many people. I actually eat in a small garden the school has that no one knows about. Well it's more of a small courtyard because it's walled in. I found it the first week at school. I forgot a lunch so I wandered around the school until a came across an unmarked door in the special ed hallway. Curious I tried the door and found it unlocked. The rest is history.

I usually eat alone in the garden, a few the special ed students join me once or twice but not today. So I was surprised when the door opened and Kelsey stepped through. She walked over to me with determination in her eyes as I freaked out inside. She sat down the grass beside me and pulled out her lunch and started eating. I had nowhere to run so I decided to bite the bullet.

"Sooooo how did you find this place" I said hoping to distract her.

"I followed to you from the cafeteria." She said.

"Great I have a stalker" I joked

"Well that was the only way I was able to find you." She replied. She paused for a moment before saying "I haven't told anyone."

"What?"

"What happened. You obviously don't want anyone to know or you'd of bragged to the whole school. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks for not blabbing to the school but if that's all you want to say, can you please leave me to eat my lunch in peace."

"No I have more, the reason why I haven't talked to you about what happened other than the fact that somebody was avoiding me was because I was trying to figure a way to thank you."

"So just say thanks and be done with it."

Completely ignoring me she continued. "I tried getting you something you'd like until I realized no one knows your preferences. Nobody knows anything about you. I even asked Slide who's friends with everyone and even he knows nothing about you. That's when I realized I've always seen you alone. You have no friends." She states completely nonchalantly.

"Thank you for making me feel better. I thought you were trying to apologize not criticize my social life."

"You didn't let me finish. That's why I've decided that to thank you I will be your friend"

"No thanks I'm fine on my own. You don't have to treat me like a charity case because I saved your life." I retort angrily.

"You can't actually believe that. You just defended your lack of friends earlier. You don't believe you don't need them. That's why like it or not I will try and be your friend. It's for your own good."

"You can try if you want but your wasting your time," I say as I finish off the rest of my sandwich.

"We'll see," She says as she stands up. I look at my watch and realize that lunch is almost over. I gather my garbage and throw it away. I go through the door and renter the school before heading to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day is finally over. The second half of the day had been worse than the first. Kelsey had made good on he promise of trying to befriend me. She walked with me to my class after lunch while awkwardly trying to start a conversation with me. In chemistry we were assigned a project that had to be completed in pairs. Guess who immediately asked to be my partner. The class was incredibly painful. She tried even harder to get me to talk. After twenty minutes of her talking about everything from the weather to her favourite foods to politics, I finally decided to take to pity on her and talk. But I didn't answer any personal question.

After school I got two invites to hang out. One from Slide and the other from you guessed it Kelsey. I used my tried and true method of turning them down by saying I had work after school. Actually today is one of the few days I have off but they didn't need to know that.

I started walking to a nearby park. I was just going to go home but I have nothing to do there except homework. And it was such a nice day that I might as well be outside. I'm still going to do my homework though. Without ghost hunting chewing up most of my time, I've had time do homework so my marks are now in the low A's. Who knew the son of two geniuses was actually smart.

I arrive at the park to find it empty. The park isn't very large. It has play ground in one corner and a path lined by trees and benches leading through it. I walk to a shaded bench and sit down. I pull out my homework and get started on it.

45 minutes later I was almost done. I only had half a page of problems on trigonometry left when I heard the noise of a person walking. I looked up to find that wasn't alone in the park anymore.

Into the parked walked Cyborg. I've never seen him in person before. He is tall, probably over 6 feet and his limbs are covered in grey and blue metal. The left side of his face was also cover and were his left eye should have been was a red optic implant. It was strange seeing him by himself. The Titans are always together as a group. They only split up when they are on patrol. And the way he's slowly walking around means he's definitely not doing that.

Curious I call out to him. "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"They're not my team anymore. I quit," he replied angrily. Wow that's got to be a record for the shortest time spent in a Superhero team.

"Man what happened to make you quit?" I asked. Cyborg told me how the Titans were trying to stop a creature made out of concert called Cinderblock from breaking into the prison. They had fought Cinderblock but hadn't managed to stop him.

"Then me and Robin tried taking him down with the sonic boom. A move were he fires an explosive birdarang and I fire a blast from my sonic canon at the same time. Anyway we had just jumped and were about to fire when Robin bodychecked me miss. And the worst part of all is that Robin blamed me for hitting him and letting Cinderblock get away. He even wanted me to apologize to him, to him! There was no way I was going to apologize for something he did so I quit. The worst part is I thought he was my friend but friends don't do that."

"So let me get this straight. You quit the team over an argument over who tripped?" I asked. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like well when you put it that way. . "Come on man a little argument shouldn't break you guys apart. I know you've only been a team for a short time but you've at least got to have some sort of a bond."

"I thought we did until Robin accused me of letting a criminal go."

I sighed knowing that he wouldn't budge on the subject. I don't even know why I'm still talking to him. He's a Titan after all. He very well could be the one that throws me in jail or worse, sends me to the GIW.

"I know this isn't the same as your problem but it might help you with your problem. I had a best friend named Tucker. We had been best friends since forever. We shared everything whether it was video games, food, or just random stuff we got. Until one day I got something that I couldn't share"

"What was it" Cyborg said curiously.

"Nothing important" yah ghost powers aren't important at all. "I got it from my family so I couldn't share it." That was true. I technically got my powers from my families ghost portal. "Tucker started becoming jealous of me and are friendship was nearly destroyed," along with me by a ghostly powered Tucker. "Fortunately we manage to talk it out and we remained friends. But when we talked he felt that I had been flaunting the fact I had something he didn't and I didn't know it. I thought he was just being jealous of me but I was also at fault as well. So the point I'm trying to make is that you might both at fault. I think you should go back and try and sort things out. Even if you decide to leave the team then at least you'd leave without any regrets." Unlike me.

Cyborg seemed to contemplate what I said for about a minute before speaking. "I guess your right. I'll go talk to them. Thanks man. By the way I don't even know your name."

"Your welcome and it's Danny" I say.

"I just have one question. You said he was your friend. What happened?"

I started getting nervous. This was getting a little too personal but I had to answer him. Well the best lie is a half truth. "I had to move. By the way I don't think that thing over there should be going into an active construction site." Some sort of giant brick creature had wandered into the construction site across the street. From the description Cyborg gave me I'm guessing that it was Cinderblock. He started destroying the site by throwing iron support beams laying around on the ground.

"I've got deal with this. You should probably leave in case this gets ugly. But thanks dude for what you've done." Cyborg turned and started running towards Cinderblock.

Against my better judgement I decided to stay and watch. I guess I still wanted to feel the thrill of fighting and catching ghosts or in this case supervillains. I watched Cyborg try shoot Cinderblock. The blast hit it but Cinderblock was unaffected. It immediately swung at Cyborg who stepped out of the way of the punch. Cyborg ran around Cinderblock and delivered a devastating punch to its back.

Noticing Cinderblock wasn't very mobile I yelled, "HE CAN'T MOVE VERY WELL. IF YOU KNOCK HIM OFF HIS FEET HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO GET UP"

Taking my advice Cyborg grabbed one of the iron beams on the ground. Swinging it like a baseball bat he hit Cinderblock in the knees. It fell over and Cyborg bent the iron beam around it trapping it. Cyborg dusted himself of and cried "booyah".

After that he picked up Cinderblock and walked over to me. "Why didn't you leave. You could off been hurt." He said with worry in his voice.

"Hey it's not everyday you get to see a superhero fight and defeat a supervillain."

"Well don't do it again. Still thanks man for listening and helping me," He put out his fist. I decided to humour him and gave him a fist bump. He turned around still carrying Cinderblock and started heading towards Titans tower.

Well it was getting pretty late. I guess I should go home and make supper. Or maybe should just order pizza. Yah pizza sounds good.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't why I'm here. The last time I went to a dance, things didn't go very well. Sam ended up turning into a ghost dragon and started destroying the Casper high gym. I ended up having to fight her and knock of a ghostly amulet from her neck.

I had been dragged to the monthly warehouse dance by Slide and Kelsey. Slide found out that Kelsey was also trying to become my friend and they ended up joining forces. For the past two weeks I've had to deal with coordinated attempts to get me to open up and hang out. Which brings me to how I ended up going to a dance against my will.

Earlier today I was just minding my own business trying to work on my chemistry homework when it happened. Slide and Kelsey walked up and sandwiched me between themselves.

"Hey guys. What's up," I said nervously.

"Danny your going to come with us to the dance tonight whether you want to or not. It's for your own good. All you do is homework and go to work. You need some fun in your life," said Slide as he tried to give his most disapproving stare. With Slide being a very happy person it came out as more of a half smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have wor…" I was cut off by Kelsey before I could finish.

"You aren't working today. We asked your boss Joel if you could have the night off tonight and he agreed." Said Kelsey smugly.

So that's why I had the day off. I was scheduled for a shift today but right as I was leaving I got a call from Joel saying I wasn't needed. Wait how do the know Joel.

"Wait how do you guys know Joel. I'm pretty sure I've never told you where I work?" I asked them.

"Well since you wouldn't tell us we followed you to your work without you noticing," Kelsey said completely fine with the fact she just admitted that she and Slide stalked me. "We waited until your shift was over and then asked Joel to give you the day off. By the way he's really happy that you have friends that care for you."

"So you really are a stalker. I so called it," I joked "but I don't want to go."

"I knew you'd say that. Come on in guys," called Slide. Three linebackers from the football team entered the classroom and surrounded me. "I didn't want to do this but it's for your own good. You'll thank me later for this."

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm doing this under protest," I reluctantly said.

I was escorted out of my class to my locker. I tried looking for an escape route but they were constantly watching me. After I dropped my stuff off at my locker I was marched to a nearby burger place. We grabbed a booth and Slide went to order food leaving me with Kelsey and the linebackers. Since the dance would start around 8, we had a few hours to kill. And I had a few hours to plan an escape. The only problem was the linebackers. They were still with us. I guess Slide is a great friend to them to go to such lengths for him.

The moment I think that I'm immediately reminded of Sam and Tucker. They would and had gone to that length for me and I would for them. A pang of sadness hit me but I kept my face neutral. As much as I don't want to be here I don't want to ruin it for someone else.

Slide returned with the burgers and we started eating. The interrogation known as small talk started after the first few bites. You'd think after two week of being stonewalled they would learn. It got even worse when the linebackers joined in. You guys are only suppose to be here so I don't run away. Your not suppose to be friendly with a "freak" like me. I guess they're only doing this for Side. We spend an hour at the restaurant before I'm dragged to the bane of every man's existence, the mall.

Kelsey thought I needed more variety in my clothing but I like my white shirt and blue jeans. I've worn it since I started high school. Well for the next two hours I became her personal dress up doll. The guys found it hilarious. Every time I came out of the dressing room I could see them try and hide their snickers and smirks. I'm so glad I could be your free entertainment.

One giant pile of clothes later we left the mall and started walking to the more run down part of the city. The sky was dark blue and red from the setting sun. A few stars could be seen peeking between the clouds. We arrived in front of a large warehouse that had dance music being pumped out of it. Flashes of light could be seen through the frosted glass. We walked up to the door and Slide started banging on it. A few moments later a short gangly teen opened of the door and let us in.

It was loud. Music was being pumped out of speakers at full volume by the DJ on the stage that was on the other side warehouse. Lights and lasers fly around the room in time with music. Teen are everywhere. Some are dancing, others are talking in groups, and some are in line for the food on the tables on the right side of the room.

Even I've heard about these dances. You'd have to live under a rock to not have heard about them. They happen once a month in a random warehouse. No one knows who plans, organizes, or pays for them but there is always a DJ, food and an expensive light show. No one knows we're it will be until three days before it happens. The time and place will appear on social media through the various warehouse dance pages. Everyone goes to them and they can get crazy. I heard the last one was shut down by the police because the party was disturbing an apartment building five blocks away.

After we got inside the group of football players left and joined the rest of their team by the food. Slide stayed by me for almost ten minutes, a new record, before he was off trying to meet the thousand or so teenagers at the dance. So it was just me and Kelsey. Kelsey and I stood by the wall opposite the food. I may be at a dance but there is no way I'm dancing.

"You should dance for it bit. Come on, it will be fun" urged Kelsey while she grabbed my arm and tried to drag me on to the dance floor.

"No thanks. I don't dance," I said.

"Fine suit yourself" she shrugged and took her place with her back against the wall.

We stood there silently for another ten minutes or so. Then one of Kelsey more energetic friends come over and dragged Kelsey away to who knows where. I saw her struggling to get away but it seem that her friend had a strong grip. Then she's gone in the swarm of people on the dance floor and I'm alone. Great, I'm forcibly dragged to a dance I don't want to go too and then I'm abandoned. And what's worse is I can't leave or I'll have Slide and Kelsey on my case for not wanting "social interaction". Just my luck. Well I can't blame Kelsey. At least she made an attempt to stay which is more than I can say for the rest of them.

I start walking around the outside of the dance floor because … well I have nothing else to do. I stay away from the dance floor because by know it's packed. There's barely enough room to stand on it. As I walk around I find a staircase beside the DJ's stage. Curious I start to climb it. I find that it leads to the roof of the warehouse.

I walk on to the roof. The night is cool which is nice compared to the heat created by a thousand dancing teens. There's not a cloud in the sky and the stars crowd they night sky. I sit down on one of the pipes and stare into the sky. I start searching for constellations I learned about when I still wanted to be an astronaut. I've given on my dream because astronauts work for the government. Guess who also works for the government. With my dream gone I have no plans for the future. I guess I just have to continue to lay low. Wow for having powers my life kind of sucks.

I am broken out of musing by the sound of the door to the staircase opening. I had sat around the corner of the door so I couldn't see who was there. So I called out "Hello who's there"

"I'm sorry. I did not know that anyone was here" said the voice of a girl. The owner of the voice turned the corner. I was surprised to find that it was Starfire. Starfire the Teen Titan that attacked me when she first landed on earth then immediately kissed me. As I remember the kiss my face started to heat up. I probably look like a tomato by now.

Her face lit up the moment she saw me. Well at least she recognized me. She quickly zipped right in front of me.

"You are the boy that was there when I first came to earth. Whatisyournamewhatsyoirfavouriteclourwhatdoyoudoforfundoyouwanttobemyfriend?" She said faster than I thought was physically possible. She is an alien so maybe she can naturally talk faster.

"Uh let me see. My name is Danny, blue, I guess work, and no" I said. Her face fell after I finished and she looked down.

"Why I'll you not be my friend. Have I done something wrong?" she asked sadly.

"No, it's just I'm not someone you would want to be friends with" I said. It's true. If she found out the freak I am she would probably hate me too.

"I do not agree not friend Danny. You already helped me learn the language of earth. And you stopped me from hurting people." She said sincerely. I remembered stopping her from hurting people but I don't remember teaching her English. That usually requires a long time, plus supplies, and someone that speaks the language the learner already knows. None of those things were present in our five minute meeting.

"I don't remember teaching you English?" I stated.

"You transferred the language of earth, this English, when we kissed." So that's why she kissed me. Makes sense I guess. It isn't any stranger than some of the stuff that happened to me while I was Danny Phantom. It's sad that the only kisses I've ever gotten from girls are fake out make outs or to learn my language.

Trying to forget the sorry state of my love life I asked "so where's the rest of your team? You guys are usually together."

She became sad for second time and she sat down on a pipe opposite to me. "They replaced me with my sister. I was unable to play the video games, write the dark poetry , or have the cool moves." Sounds similar to what happened to me when Gregor came to Casper High.

"I had something similar happen to me with my friends. An exchange student named Gregor came to our school from Hungary. One of my friends Sam, she's a girl by the way, developed a crush on him. My best friend Tucker thought he was the coolest person every. The next thing I know they were spending all their time with Gregor and I was by myself. I didn't join them because I had a bad feeling about him. My friends just thought I was jealous of Gregor and they started spending even less time with me. It turns out that Gregor was actually a kid named Elliot from Michigan. He had lied to impress Sam and he wanted nothing to do with Tucker. After learning that, Sam and Tucker apologized to me and our friendship was repaired. I know that your sister probably isn't lying to your friends to impress them. I'm just trying to say your friends haven't forgot you. They are just focused on the newest thing. Give it a few days and things will return to normal. If they don't and you really are replaced like you think, then I say screw them. They weren't really your friends to begin with and you should find people that will actually like you for who you are. Not who your sister is." I say surprised by the conviction with which I say it.

She sat there thinking about what I said. Her face a mixture confusion sadness and determination. Mind you I'm not a genius on alien body language so she could just be hungry for all I know. She finally finish her contemplation and said. "Thank you not friend Danny for helping me. I will stay with my friends but I want to find new friends. Are you sure that you do not want to be my friend." Starfire said while giving me the look.

Anyone who has spent time with a small child knows the look a.k.a the puppy dog eyes. Her eyes got really large and watery. Her bottom lip was pushed out in a pout. I tried, I really tried to resist but I couldn't.

"Fine I'll be your friend," I said defeatedly after 10 seconds of intense will power. Slide and Kelsey's you need friends thing must have affected me more than I thought. Or I'm just weak to the look. If Slide and Kelsey knew that's all it took to get me to agree to being friends then I would have been there friend instantly. I just have to make sure they never find out about my weakness.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Unable to breathe or make a sound I tapped her on the shoulder. Seeing my blue face she let go of me and sheepishly took a step back. . "Friend Danny you must tell me about yourself."

I really didn't want to give away any personal information. She is still a Titan and she will throw me in jail if she finds out about Phantom. But I can't tell her nothing. I'm sarcastic and cynical not mean.

"Well I'm a high school student, I work at the Coffee Bean and uh I guess that's it," I say. I look over her shoulder and see that a pink octopus looking robot is approaching us at high speeds. When it gets within 50 feet I realize that it's aimed right at Starfire. With a cry of "watch out" I dive and tackle her out of the way. Just in time too because I got hit by a tentacle in mid air. I am knocked away from Starfire. I hit the ground and roll a few times.

By the time I got up Starfire had already started fighting the robot. She was flying around throwing starbolts at the robotic octopus. They didn't seem to affect it though. I try to think about ways I could help her. I can't fire ectoblasts. That would be a dead giveaway of who I actually am. I can't throw anything at it. The roof is empty save me and pipes welded into the ground. And there's no way I'm jumping off the roof to grab onto it. I feel so useless. Just a month ago this sort of thing would be no problem but now all I can do is sit and watch as someone else fights.

While I'm thinking the robot dives down to avoid several starbolts. It dove straight toward me and ran in to me for a second time. Unfortunately for me it hit towards the edge of the roof. I hit the ground again and rolled off the roof. I managed to grab one hand on the ledge but the only thing keeping me from falling were my fingertips. I had to tap into my ghost strength just to keep from falling. After 15 seconds my strength started failing and I let go. For an instant I was weightless. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist and I was no longer falling. I looked up into the face of Cyborg.

The noise from the fight had could be heard over the sound of the party downstairs. The Titans had investigated and now joined the fight. Cyborg lifted me up and onto the rooftop.

"Danny what are you doing here? Do you just like being were there's trouble?" Cyborg asked before his arm changed into his sonic canon and he started firing at the robot.

"Well you know I just wanted to get some fresh air. I just didn't want fresh air all around me as I fell to my death." I joked.

"Well you should probably leave before that actually happens" said Cyborg before he caught a falling Beastboy that just got knocked out of the sky. Taking his advice I ran to the stairs. I took two stairs at a time and soon I'm back at the party.

By now I just want to go home. I'm within 10 feet of the door when I'm stopped by Slide.

"Where do you think your going" he asked as he grabbed my arm and kept me from moving.

"I went to the dance, payed my time and now I just want to go home" I half said half pleaded.

"Come on man you've only been here an hour" said Slide.

"Fine, I became friends with someone. There are you happy. Can I go now"

"Only if you tell me friend is"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I'm friends with Starfire of the Teen Titans"

"Ha like I'd believe that"

"Believe it or not I don't care. I'm leaving" and with that I shook myself out of his grip and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

School is finished and I started my shift at the Coffee Bean. The only problem is that Slide and Kelsey followed me to work and are staying with me for my shift. The worst part is my boss Joel is completely fine with it as long as they buy something. I guess he was fine with it because the store was completely dead. Not a single person was inside the shop except for me, Slide and Kelsey. They were trying to get me into another conversation when I heard the bell above the door ring. I looked over to the door hoping that there was a customer but I paled when I saw who it was. Why does this stuff happen to me. It's like my life is a kids cartoon or something.

"Friend Danny" called Starfire as she flew to me and gave me another back breaking hug.

"C-c-can't b-b-breathe" I managed to gasp out. Thankfully she let go of me and I was able to breathe again. After a few gasps of air I managed to say "Starfire, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you friend Danny so I flew around the city to find the Coffee Bean place you spoke of." She said.

While she was saying that Slide and Kelsey were speechless. I don't blame them. It's not everyday a superhero walks up and starts talking to someone you know.

"So how did things go with your sister last night?" I asked remembering our little talk before the octopus robot so rudely interrupted us. Robots these days have no manners.

"You were right friend Danny. I was not replaced by my sister. She was running from the police and she tried to frame me. My friends stopped her." Said Starfire.

"Danny how do you know her? She a Teen Titan" asked Kelsey shakily.

"I met her last night at the dance" I explained "I told somebody" looking at you Slide "but he didn't believe me". Slide had the decency to look embarrassed and he mumble a quiet "sorry".

"Friend Danny, was also there when I first came to earth. He shared the kiss with me" said Starfire completely unaware that her comment was being taken the wrong way by Slide and Kelsey.

"Oh you sly dog. Your already going after the local super heroines" commented Slide.

"My knowledge of English was given to her through a kiss. That's all that happened. Starfire you shouldn't say things that can be misinterpreted." I say slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry" she said meekly before turning to Slide and Kelsey. "Are you friends of friend Danny?"

"No, but we are trying to be" said Kelsey. "At school he Danny has no friends"

"Hey I object to that statement"

"It's still true even if you object. We are trying to be his friends but he won't let us. Speaking of which how did you manage to convince him to be your friend?" asked Kelsey.

"I just asked friend Danny if he would be my friend" said Starfire.

"I know why Danny agreed" piped in Slide. "It because he lik…"

"That's not the reason" I say cutting him off. "My reasons are my own and don't have to explain myself to you." Great my life just got more complicated.

With that meeting my life took a complete 180. My quite, lonely life changed. Into what, I'll just have to wait to find out.

 **So Danny has a friend now. It's probably not who you were expecting. Or maybe it was. I'm sorry if the ending felt a little rushed. I was having a little trouble writing it but it's done. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this chapter so long to write. I had trouble writing a believable scenario where two people that don't talk a lot start a conversation with each other. If you find it believable then great, if not well it is fiction. So without further ado the next chapter of The Doctor Is In.**

I woke before my alarm went off for once. My alarm clock read 5:55 am. It will go off in five minutes so I decide to get up anyway. I've started getting up early after the robot attack on the roof of the warehouse to workout. I figured it would help me if I get into trouble again.

I started into my routine. My job barely covered my rent and food so I didn't have money for any pieces of equipment or weights. And a gym membership was way out of my price range. I also thought about formal training in martial arts but minimum wage is called minimum for a reason. But enough about the sorry state of my financial life. I stick with body weight exercises such as push-ups and squats. I spend an hour or so on my workout before I get ready for school.

I left my apartment and headed for school. My walk was uneventful. I made it to school quickly and I made my way to my locker. As grab my books Slide and Kelsey join me. Two days ago they started bringing me to school clubs to help me meet new people. It hadn't gone so well. I had knocked over a paint bottle in art club covering several people's pictures in paint. And in the newspaper club I somehow managed to jam their printer right before they were about to print their weekly issue. Both clubs were really nice about it and they invited me back but I could tell that they didn't really want me back.

"I've got the perfect club for you." Slide bragged. " I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. Today you are going to join the, drumroll please, superhero club."

"And why is that the perfect club for me." I asked. I had already gotten used to their attempts at being friendly. I just go with whatever they say now.

"You know Starfire and she's a superhero" said Slide as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine I'll go. I'm guessing it's at lunch?" I ask.

"Yep" pipes up Kelsey.

And with that we left for class. My morning was boring but it passed quickly. Lunch came and in no time I found myself in a classroom with about 20 other "superhero enthusiasts" as they called themselves. The leader of the group was a guy named Ian. Everything about Ian is average. He has average grades, height and build. The only distinguishing feature are the square glass he wears that constantly slide down his face.

"Alright let's start this meeting" Ian says a few minutes after I sat down. We are all seated in a circle on chairs. "Today we are going to do the much requested Danny Phantom debate. Was he a hero or villain. We will be following our standard debate rules which means one person talks at a time. When they are done all people who wish to speak must raise their hands and the person who just finished will choose the next speaker. Everybody got that. Good, let's get started."

I can't help but admire the irony of the situation. Here I am at my first meeting and they're already talking about me or at least who I used to be. I sit back in my seat and get comfortable. This will be interesting seeing what people outside Amity Park think of me.

"He's definitely a hero." One guy sitting 3 seats to my left said. "Look at all the times he's fought ghosts trying to hurt people. And he stopped that ghost that covered the earth in a storm."

"What about the times he stole and attacked people," retorted another guy.

"The person he attacked was the mayor and it really wasn't the mayor. His eyes were a different colour. Phantoms eyes were different as well when he committed the robberies. I personally think he framed by a shape shifting ghost." Replied the first guy.

"The videos of those incident are too shaky and grainy to be sure if their eyes are different. And even if they are different and he's innocent like you say, how do you explain him kidnapping that kid. No hero would kidnap someone." Piped up a girl sitting opposite me on the other side of the circle.

A third guy spoke up "Well if there is a shape shifting ghost out there, it could have kidnapped the boy as Phantom to frame him. He's got to have some enemies after he fought all those ghosts"

By this point I am getting nervous. The conversation is getting too close for comfort. Sure they weren't really close about the whole kidnapping thing but they might start getting closer. Also I'm the kid who is supposed to be kidnapped. What if someone recognizes me. I have to get out of here.

I stand up from my chair as quietly as I can and sneak out of the class. Slide and Kelsey follow me as I go. I walk about 10 steps before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Kelsey looking at me with a worried expression.

"Danny, are you ok?" she asks. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I say as my brain starts working overtime to come up with a plausible excuse for my actions. "I use to live in Amity Park before I moved. I was saved by Danny Phantom and I don't like seeing people think he's a villain."

They both seemed to deflate after I said that. "Sorry, we didn't know" said Slide. "I shouldn't have picked that club."

"That's alright. You didn't know" I said. I don't know why I'm trying to make them feel better.

After my comment Kelsey's face lit up. "That's the first time you've told us something personal about yourself. And it was voluntary too."

"That's the only time so don't get your hopes up" I retort sharply hoping to cover up my mistake. Now that I'm away from the class I realize that if my photo had been released, I would already of been recognized. The nervousness I felt leaves me instantly.

"Sure, whatever you say" said Kelsey. "Lunch is about to end so we should probably head to class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Compared to this morning, the afternoon seemed to drag on. Thankfully, Slide and Kelsey didn't press me for anymore details. They still tried to talk with me but they weren't trying as hard as usual.

I arrived at the Coffee Beam and started my shift. It had been about 2 weeks since I went to the dance at the warehouse. Since then Starfire has come to my work every few days to see me. My manager was fine with it as long as she paid for something. I found out the hard way that Starfire and coffee don't mix. The first day she was here I gave her a cup of it and it caused her to fly around the room at top speed while speaking faster than I could understand. Thankfully that only lasted about an hour before she crashed … literally. She flew into the wall before she fell to the ground. I was able to catch her before she hit the ground but after that I managed to get her to buy hot chocolate instead.

When Starfire comes here she would spend an hour talking to me. It was more like she would ask me questions, I would deflect them by asking her about the Titan's adventures, and she would tell me what happened to her and the Titans. Than she would usually be called away by an emergency.

It was kind of nice having something to break the monotony of work. She was also great for business. Word spread quickly that a Teen Titan frequently visited one coffee shop and people flocked to the Coffee Bean in hopes of being there when Starfire visited. There had been one incident with a guy that decided that he was going to go on a date with the superhero no matter what and the police had to be called. After that most people were just content to see her from a distance. The problems came after she left. A lot of people came up to me afterwords asking about how I know Starfire, what's she like, and can I introduce them to her.

The Coffee Bean was busy this afternoon. The rush of people buying a coffee on their way home had just finished and the tables inside the store were full. I was currently cleaning one such table after the previous user had spilt his drink and left without cleaning it up. I was halfway done cleaning when the bell above the door range signalling that a new customer entered. I looked over to see a Teen Titan, just not the one I was expecting. There standing in the doorway was Raven.

I had never seen Raven before. Even on the roof of the warehouse, I had only caught a glimpse of dark blue in the corner of my eye. But here she was with her dark blue cloak and hood covering her face. The people inside looked at her for a few seconds before turning back to their drinks. They are already used to seeing a superhero in the store.

Since I was cleaning, the register was left unattended. I know that's a bad business practice but that's the way my manager Joel runs things. The Coffee Bean isn't a large business and even with the extra business we are getting, there isn't enough to hire more people. There is one other girl on payroll other than Joel and myself. She works the days I don't and Joel covers the morning shift everyday except Saturday. The arrangement works pretty well except for, like today, when it gets really busy and I have to make drinks, take orders, and take payment for the drinks at the same time. The Coffee Beans is no Starbucks so the drinks aren't incredibly hard to make but doing all that with twenty people waiting can stress me out. I leave the table half cleaned and head behind the cash register to take her order.

"What would you like to order" I ask.

"A small green tea" replied Raven.

"Coming right up" I take her money and start preparing the tea. The tea we serve is loose leaf so I have to make it and let it steep before I remove the leaves and serve it. The whole process takes about five minutes and I end up awkwardly standing there while the tea steeps. I want to relieve the awkwardness and I'm wondering if Starfire has talked about me to the other Titans. So I decided to start a conversation with my tried and true line. "So why are you here by yourself. Shouldn't you be with your team."

"Beastboy and Cyborg started a prank war in the tower. I left for some peace and quiet" she explained.

I felt kind of bad for her. Pranks with superheroes can get out of hand. The time Vlad and I had one several buildings were destroyed and Vlad became mayor. "I see, because going to a public place when you're basically a celebrity will give you peace and quiet." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yah, because a coffee shop is so loud" she replied just as sarcastically.

"Touché" I say as I nod my head in approval. It's not everyday someone can keep up with my sarcasm. "So how did you hear about this place?"

"I was walking down the street while I wanted tea and saw a café. How else would I have" she snapped at me.

It's a relief to know Starfire hasn't blabbed about me to the Titans. I never told her she shouldn't but I had heavily implied during one of our conversations that I didn't want to be mentioned to her friends. Thankfully she had understood or she was air-headed enough to forget me every time she left. Now that I know I'm not about to be interrogated I need to come up with a believable reason as to why I would ask that question.

"Sorry it's just we put a new ad in the newspaper and I just wanted to see if it was working" I lied easily due to years of evading questions from my parents. The tea finished steeping and I poured it into a paper cup. I handed it to her.

"Actually I should be sorry. Most guys try to talk to me to try and get in my pants." She explains as she grabs the cup. She turns and heads to the half cleaned table I was just at. It's the only free table in the café.

"Let me finish cleaning the table before you sit down" I call as I leave from behind the counter. I grab the cleaning supplies I left on the counter and head over to Raven. I spray cleaner on the table as Raven takes a sip of the tea.

"This really good for a store" Raven comments slightly surprised.

"My manager knows a guy in China that can get us top quality tea relatively cheap" I say as I finish cleaning the table. "If that's everything I have a cash register to run." I walk back to the cash and get ready for the next rush of people due to begin soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week or so since Raven first came to the Coffee Bean. She would show up whenever the Titans were too rambunctious for her which was usually every day or two. She never came when Starfire was here so I haven't had to deal with that problem yet. Raven would come in and order a tea before sitting down at the same table. If things weren't too busy we would have a short conversation while the tea brewed. Usually we would talk about tea, things like types and brewing tricks Yah I know that's lame but it's not like there was anything else to talk about.

Today was a Saturday and that meant I had the morning shift. I didn't mind it. It is nice to get up early. It's as just after 10am and the breakfast rush was just slowing down when Raven came in today. Something was different about her today. Instead of the cold emotionless expression she usually wore, she was scowling and she had a dangerous glint in her eye. Raven walked up to the counter.

"Tea" she half growled at me. I quickly took her money and started making her order.

"Having a bad day?" I asked as I poured the water over the leaves. Raven's eyes turned red and started glowing as she glared at me. As small hiss escaped her mouth. I got a little nervous at this. You don't want a pissed off superhero in a confined space and glowing red eyes are never a good sign. I just have to remain calm and try and calm her down. I manage to keep my face blank during her glare and say "I'm sorry I asked."

Raven's eyes immediately turn back to their normal colour and she almost looks sorrowful. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little angry." She said.

I should just leave it there and end the conversations. She can sort out her own problems. At this point, I had the image of the angel and devil that sit on people's shoulders in my head. But in my case it was a Danny Phantom with a bed sheet tied around his neck and a Danny Fenton with long hair and a baseball cap and they were arguing.

"You must help her. She needs it" Phantom said heroically as his cape billowed in the imaginary wind.

"That would take too much work. Plus she could end up arresting you if she finds out too much" yawned Fenton as he lay on an imaginary couch.

"But would we be able to live with yourself if you don't help" replied Phantom and he was right. I probably couldn't live with myself. I hate my hero complex sometimes.

The strange conversation only took a few seconds. So I quickly said "Do you want to talk about it. It might help you."

"Not really" she replied.

"Well if you ever change your mind it's not like I'll be leaving anytime soon" I say as the tea finishes steeping. I pour it into her cup and hand it to her. Raven takes the cup and starts heading towards her usual table. She suddenly stops as if contemplating my offer. "If your worried about my work, the breakfast rush is ending so I can probably take my break early. If someone does come in, the table is close enough to the counter for me top hop over and take their order."

"Fine" she says with a sigh.

I walk to Ravens table and sit down opposite her. "So what are you so angry about?" I ask.

Raven paused as if to choose her words carefully. "Nothing, I'm not angry at anything. I'm just angry" she said.

"Ok then are you depressed" I asked.

She looks confused at my comment and I don't blame her. The two don't seem related. "I'm angry, not sad" Raven replies.

"Yes but depression can manifests itself as anger in certain people" I explain.

"I'm sure I'm not depressed and I know why I'm angry. I'm just not angry at anyone or anything." She said but I could tell she was lying.

"That's a lie or at least a half truth" I accused.

Raven seemed taken aback at my comment at first. Surprise quickly followed. "How do you know that" she warily replied.

"You averted your gaze and stiffened while you spoke. Those are classics signs a person is lying" I explain.

"How do you know all of this stuff" Raven asks trying to distract me from the fact she lied to me.

"I had a sister obsessed with psychology who taught me a few things." I say. Also thank you Jazz for cramming body language reading into my head. She thought it would help me if one of my enemies was trying to pull a fast one on me. "So what is the real reason your angry? I can't help until I'm told the truth."

Raven sighs before answering. "My powers caused each of my emotions to manifest as a version of myself in my head. Rage was the strongest so I locked it away. It escaped last night." She said. She still showed signs of withholding something but nowhere near the level of before. That's fine by me. Everyone deserves to have secrets, including me.

Unfortunately I have no experiences similar to this. "I'm assuming you can't lock your rage up again or else you'd of already done it." I ask.

"I can't. It's too powerful." Raven says.

"If it's so powerful why aren't you angry right now." I ask curiously.

"When I'm not in my mind it can only influence me. I can deal with it." said Raven.

"Wait, you can go into your mind? And there are other emotions manifested as you in your mind?" I ask as the start of a plan entered my mind. She nodded. "How many other emotions are there?"

"There are 7. Why?"

"Why don't you ask for them for help. I mean the 8 of you should be able to defeat one emotion. Right" I say. Raven seems surprised. I guess she's never thought of that before.

Suddenly Raven burst out laughing before she put her hands over her mouth. "Those idiots. What have they done" she spoke under her breath. She then said to me as she stood up "I'm sorry Danny. I have to go."

"Wait. How do you know my name?" What if Starfire has told the Titans about me.

Raven smirks and points at the left side of my chest. She the disappears in a flash of black light. I look where Raven pointed and saw my uniforms name tag. Wow I can be really stupid sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.**

 **There is a slight timeline change. Every Dog Has Its Day will take place before Masks. This is because I want to leave Robin for last.**

 **Also I've gotten a few questions about pairings. I have no plans to pair Danny with anyone but if enough people want me to I can work it into your story. I'll stop waisting your time and let you read.**

I think about my home all the time. I mean my home at Amity Park not my apartment. I wonder how Sam and Tucker are doing. Or what my parents think about what happened. It's been two months since I left and I've had no contact with anyone. I could, I managed to save enough money for a cheap old laptop. But I'm sure the GIW are monitoring my friends internet activity. So it's too dangerous.

Those are my thoughts as I finish up my workout routine. I guess it made think of the training I used to do with Sam and Tucker and my mind wandered from there. I turn my thoughts to my upcoming school day. I have a chemistry assignment due today and I don't want to forget it. I finish my last set of push ups, completing my workout. I stuff my assignment in my backpack and head to school.

I make it to school without any incident. I grabbed my books and shut my locker. Turning around I find nothing. That's strange. This would be about the time Slide and Kelsey would appear and tell me their plan next big plan to get me to socialize and make friends. I wonder where they are. Oh wait, Kelsey said she had a soccer tournament today. That explains Kelsey absence but what about Slide. I wonder where were he could be. I can think about this later class is about to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was peaceful even if it was a little boring. I spent my day the way I use to before Slide and Kelsey took an interest in me. I did my work in class, ate in the garden and left. But I kind of missed the craziness those two brought. Their antics and plans made my day interesting. I don't miss them. Definitely not.

I don't have work today and due to the lack of interruptions I finished all of my homework. With nothing to do I decide to have an early supper. Not wanting to cook and having just received my pay check, I decided to go to a pizza place. The pizza place where Starfire landed is close to the school. It will only be a 5 minute walk and I've heard Slide rave about their pizza. It's decided, I'll go there.

Once I enter I buy myself a slice of pepperoni pizza and a drink before sitting down. Because it's so early the restaurant isn't very busy. A couple sits in a booth in a corner, a group of teenagers are hanging out near the counter, and I see a pair of blond twin girls through the window sitting on the patio. I feel out of place being the only one alone but I'm use to it. The few people here are nothing compared to being alone at school. At least at school I have Slide and Kelsey. Wait wait wait, what am I saying, I'm better off alone.

To get my mind of those two, I dig into my pizza. It's pretty good and I'm hungrier than I thought. My slice of pizza quickly disappears. I gather my garbage before throwing it out and leave the restaurant. As I open the door to leave I hear a splash followed by a thunk. Standing before me is a soaking wet Beastboy with a pitcher on his head. Based on the faces on the twins that are walking away, I'm guessing he tried hitting on them and failed spectacularly. Beastboy pulls the pitcher off his head while he grumbles under his breath.

"Tough day?" I ask while trying, and failing, to hide my smile.

"Yah" he said with a sigh while staring the two blondes petting a dog. "Man dogs are so lucky. They get all the attention."

"And you don't" I reply slightly confused. "You get tons of attention from the news everyday. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it's just not the same. You won't understand" he is exasperated as he says it.

"You thinks so. Well then try me" I challenge.

"Fine, whatever dude. My teammates don't want anything to do with me so it's not like I have anything else to do." Said Beastboy.

"By the way my name's Danny, not dude" I say as I sit down on one the chairs on the patio. Beastboy sits down across from me. This will probably take a while. "So what won't I understand?"

"The thing is the news isn't personal. It's attention but, like it's not personal. Yah there's people, but they aren't with me" Beastboy tries to explain. What he says sound familiar. But what does it remind me of.

Acting on a hunch I ask "When you are around people, do you try and become the centre of attention?"

He thinks for a second before replying. "Yah I guess I do."

"And when you aren't the centre of attention do you feel awkward?"

I get a nod followed by another "yah".

"Last question. When you are around people due you tend to be over dramatic?"

Beastboy thinks for a little while before saying "I guess I do. Why is there a problem?"

"Maybe. Have you every seen a therapist?" I ask. By now I'm almost certain my hunch is correct.

"No, why?" Replied Beastboy nervously.

"Well it sounds like you have a mild case of Histrionic Personality Disorder." I explain.

"What's that?" asks Beastboy obviously curious.

"It's a personality disorder in which a person wants to be the centre of attention. When they aren't they feel out of place. In more extreme cases the person might try to seduce people and display exhibitionist behaviour. It's similar to being narcissistic, just without the extreme self love." I explain.

"I didn't understand half of what you said" he confessed while scratching his head in confusion. "Are you sure I have whatever your talking about?" Beastboy sounded worried.

"No I'm not sure. It's just a hunch." I said as Beastboy's face lit up. "But I had a sister who was a psychology nut that taught me a lot of what she knew" more like forced me to "so you should probably psychiatrist just to be sure." And with that he became worried again.

"How did this happen to me?" Asked Beastboy with a slight warble in his voice.

"Well it is usually caused by a traumatic experience. Aside from being thrown through a wall by a supervillain once or twice has anything happened to you?" I joked trying to lift his spirits. It didn't work because he looked even more depressed than before.

"Being green doesn't really make it easy to make friends. When I met people they were usually scared of me." Beastboy said in almost a whisper.

"That would probably do it." I say as Beastboy looks incredibly miserable. Trying to cheer him up I say "Don't worry if you have it, and I stress if, there's medication that helps and one of the best remedies is raising your self esteem. With your team that could be easy."

"If I have it, I'm not sure if I'll tell them"

"Why?"

"If they know something's wrong with me they might not want me on the team." He explains.

"Everyone has problems. Nobody can be perfect not even your teammates. Just think Cyborg's half machine and Starfire's an alien adapting to a new culture. I bet they both struggle with problems." I say trying to reason with him.

"I'll think about it" says Beastboy while he stares wistfully at the dog the twins were still petting.

Seeing what he was wishing for I playfully said "Just don't think while being a dog."

"Why not?" He asks.

"How many green dogs are there in Jump City. Just you, so they'll know the moment you walk over." I say still playfully.

My comment seemed to bring back Beastboy's good mood back. "Dude I can do what I want." He said and stood up and started walking to the park. He stopped before crossing the street. He said a quick "Thanks, I needed someone to talk to" before he morphed into dog and crossed the street.

I stood up from my seat and without any direction I started walking. After my isolated day at school it felt kind of nice to talk to someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to restock my food supplies. They weren't dangerously low but I don't know when I'll get another chance to do a real grocery shop for a while. I had walked to the supermarket about 10 minutes from my apartment and spent an hour shopping for food. I didn't enjoy shopping but it's better than starving.

I just left the supermarket with my arms laden with bags. This is when a car or ghost powers would be really nice. I could drive or fly the bags home quickly. But neither seemed to be in my immediate future unfortunately.

I'd only been walking for a few minutes when I heard a cry of "Friend Danny". Turning around I saw Starfire flying towards me. She had a frantic look on her face and when she landed I heard a squelching sound coming from her boot.

"Have you seen friend Beastboy? He is a dog right now. Oh and he's green too" she said.

"I saw him about an hour ago at the pizza place. But he was human then. Does that help?" I said.

"I'm afraid not." said Starfire. "I guess I must continue the searching."

"You might want to fix you boots first. They sound like you have a small lake inside them." I say.

Starfire face reddens from embarrassment. "Beastboy decided to turn my boots into the bite toy." she explained.

"Uh Starfire it a chew toy." I said.

"Oh"

"I've got to go. I have frozen food I need to get into my freezer and you have a search you need to do. But it's been nice seeing you." I say as I take a few steps away from Starfire.

Starfire gives me a nod and a "bye" before she flies off in search of her teammate. I readjust my grip on my bags and start the boring walk back to my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

I was sitting in math when Slide arrived late to class. That in itself was strange. He always is at school early. The thing that really warned me that something was wrong was Slide's face. His ever present smile wasn't there. He sauntered into class, handed the teacher his late slip before making his way to his seat.

When Slide sat down I leaned over and whispered "Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later" he said dismissively. Something was seriously off with Slide. He would never turn down a conversation with anyone, especially the non social me.

I turned back to note taking. I spent the rest of the period working while sneaking glances at Slide. It was strange to see the usually carefree and happy guy turn into a stoic emotionless person in one day. I'm worried for him.

After classes finish I go to the garden with Kelsey for lunch. We are joined by Slide but he's almost 10 minutes later than usual. He also looks like he has no energy. He might be late just because he's walking so slow. Each step he takes seems to take all of his effort. When he sits down beside us and starts eating he seems drained.

"Slide, are you ok? You weren't at school yesterday and you seem out of it today." I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine" he said trying and failing to sound convincing.

"Come on Slide, like we'd believe that. You can tells us what's wrong." piped in Kelsey as I nodded in agreement. "You'd help us. Let us help you."

"Alright I'll tell you. The night before yesterday my mom had to work really late on some project for the company she works at. Because of that, she was driving home really late. She ended getting into a horrible accident with a drunk driver and had to be rushed to the hospital." Slide said in a strained voice as he tried to hold in his tears. "She was in critical condition for the night and most of the morning. Me and my dad spent all of yesterday with my mom."

"Shouldn't you be with your mom now?" I asked.

"That's the worst part. When I was at the hospital yesterday I kept looking looking at my mom in her bed and I couldn't believe that it was really her. Her face was bruised from the impact of her head hitting the steering wheel and her body was converted in bandages. She looked nothing like herself so I thought that it wasn't really my mom that was hurt. Someone else must have taken her place. And since I didn't know them I could leave and go home. After I thought that I felt guilty that I didn't care if a person got hurt. Or that I didn't recognize my own mother. So when she made the suggestion that I go back to school, I saw a way out and jumped on it. I am such a coward." With that comment Slide burst into sobs as the tears he tried hold in flowed from his eyes. Kelsey put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Unfortunately it didn't calm down Slide.

After a minute or so of Slide crying I finally thought of something that might help him. "What if we went with you to visit your mom?" I offer as Slide stopped crying and appeared interested in my offer. "Would having more people help you?"

"You guys would do that for me?" Slide asked hesitantly as me and Kelsey nod are heads yes. "You guys are the best friends a person could ask for." He exclaimed as he pulled me and Kelsey into a group hug. A smile makes its way to his face for the first time today. The Slide I know started to reappear.

His friend comment worries me a little but I guess I'm his friend now after what he just told me. It will make it harder for me to leave but at this point I don't care.

"Can we go right after school?" asked Slide.

I smile as I say "Sure. We'll go whenever you want."


	7. Chapter 7

**I will not be making my decision on a paring until Friday of next week. So far most people want a pairing. If you don't want a pairing you should tell me. If you do want one, than you should still tell me. Your preferred outcome might not happen if you don't vote. Well my voting spiel is over and now you can enjoy the story.**

My day started out relatively normal. I woke up and went to school. It wasn't until I went to work that things started getting interesting.

I got up at 6 in the morning and started into my workout. I was feeling tired because Slide's mom was released from the hospital last night. Slide's dad was stuck at a meeting at his work so Slide asked me and Kelsey if we would help him get his mom and her stuff to his house safely.

We jumped at the chance. We had been going with Slide to visit his mom for about a week and we had got to know his mom well. She acted like Slide in a female body. Even though she was stuck in a hospital she was extremely upbeat and cheerful. The first visit she immediately took to me and Kelsey so we got to hear a lot of her stories, including embarrassing baby stories about Slide. My personal favourites are when Slide was being changed for the first time in the hospital his dad was having trouble with the diaper. Apparently Slide didn't like how long it was taking so he decided to "release the river" all over his father. The worst part was a nurse walked in right as Slide did that. My other favourite was when Slide was two he decided he would help wash the dishes. Instead of washing he started eating the bubbles in the sink. I now have great blackmail material.

It felt nice to see normal family interaction. Being hunted by your own parents is definitely doesn't happen in a normal family. Even so I still envy Slide and the relationship he has with parents.

Getting to school I met with Kelsey in the halls. "Danny could I talk to you for a second?" she asked somewhat nervously. This can't be good.

"Sure" I reply.

"Um, could you join my family for dinner tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked before realizing what she just said. "Wait, do you mean … look I'm flattered that you think of me that way but I don't think of you like that."

Kelsey's face immediately reddened. "No" she practically shouted at me. Her outburst turned some heads in the hallway. Lowering her voice Kelsey said "I told my family that I made friends with you and when they learned that you were the boy that saved us they wanted to meet you." She paused for a moment, "What do you mean you don't like me. No one can resist me" Kelsey joked.

"Apparently someone can" I said before replying to her question "No I won't go."

"Come on, I already told my parents I could get you to come." She said. "My dad's barbecuing steak." I perked up when I heard the word steak. The number of home cooked meals I eat isn't very high. I am able to cook, having parents that brought dinner to life every night does that to a person. The only things I can make are eggs, pastas, and simple stir frys, which gets old quickly. Seeing that she peeked my interest, Kelsey went in for the kill. "And my mom is making her famous potato skins. They have three cheeses and bacon in them."

My mouth started watering after she finished. Admitting defeat I said, "Alright I'll go."

Kelsey let out a small squeal as she jumped for joy. "Thank you" she said as she handed me a piece of paper. "This is my address, be there tomorrow at 6." And with that we walked to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Work is so boring sometimes. Add to that the fact I'm tired from helping Slide last night and I'm dreading meeting Kelsey's parents, my work shift today definitely ranks in the top 5 worst. As I stood behind the counter trying to figure out my worst shifts, Starfire walked into the Coffee Bean. Maybe she can make my work more exciting.

Starfire looked worried as she walked up to the counter. Without asking I started making her usual order of hot chocolate with mustard in it. A little after Raven started ordering tea here Starfire started ordering her hot chocolate that way. I don't know why she likes it but she orders it every time she comes. Joel even had to buy several big bottles of mustard just for Starfire. The Coffee Bean has to be the only shop that sells mustard as a drink. Fun fact trying to calculate a price for a drink of mustard is really hard.

Seeing Starfire's worried expression I asked "Are you ok? Is something the matter? Is it your sister again?"

She sighed before saying "I'm worried about Robin. He has locked himself in his room trying to find a villain named Slade. He won't let us help him or do anything fun anymore."

I've heard about this Slade. There were a few articles about him in the newspapers. Apparently a lot of supervillain attacks connect back to him but other than that no one knows much about him. Slade sounds similar to Vlad, they both are the scheming type. If Slade is manipulative, than the Titans should be cautious or they might end up like me. I got too comfortable and I had to run away because of it.

"It's ok Starfire. He always stops obsessing quickly." I say reassuringly. Starfire told me a few stories about Robins infamous OCD streaks. Once he decided to get the high score on one of the video games he played and spent 18 hours straight trying to beat it. No food or bathroom breaks. Apparently he finally snapped out of due to having to respond to a bank robbery.

"I think not. Robin is different this time. He shut us all out and will not talk to any of the Titans more than he has too." Explained Starfire dejectedly. I finish making her drink and hand it to her.

"I'm sure things will turn out alright." I say reassuringly. I hope they do. There's nothing worse than friends being torn apart. The worst thing that ever happened to me was leaving Sam and Tucker. "And if they don't and Robin continues to isolate himself than you should probably find a new leader for the Titans. Remember Abraham Lincoln said 'A house divided against itself cannot stand'"

Letting out out a gasp of surprise, Starfire said "Friend Danny, why would you say that. Robin is the reason I am a Titan. He should be the leader!" Pausing for a second Starfire's personality do a complete 180 as she innocently asked "Who is Abraham Lincoln?"

"Right you're an alien. Abraham Lincoln was the leader of the United States for a few years. But that's not what's important. I'm not saying you should remove him as leader just yet. I'm just saying that if he continues the way he's going you should consider it." I try to explain. "Think about it, the Titans are a team right. And to be a team you have to trust that your teammates not only trust you but believe in you. By secluding himself and rejecting help, Robin's basically saying he doesn't believe in you or trust you. I'm sure he doesn't even realize he's doing it, so if you talk to him about it, most of your problems could be solved without going to extremes."

Starfire mulled over what I said for a moment before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you friend Danny. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Said Starfire.

I narrowly avoid knocking over her drink as my arms flail around in an attempt to break free of her death grip. Once she finally releases me I manage to catch my breath. "It's no problem. I hope things work out for you." I say.

"Me too" and with Starfire picked up her drink and left. Leaving me alone and bored. It wasn't until 2 hours later that something interesting happened. Another Titan walked into the Coffee Bean only this time it was Raven. She looked worse for wear. Her clothes were disheveled and dirty. She had various scraps and bruises across her arms and legs, and a red mark that looked suspiciously like an x across her mouth. I wonder what happened to her. As she walked over I started making her tea.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"Yah, we fought a new villain called Red X that had a way counter every Titan. He managed to get away." Raven replied tiredly.

I winced in sympathy. "To make you feel better I'll upgrade your tea size for free." I said as I tried to cheer her up.

"That's nice but I can't accept" replied Raven.

"Think of it as my way of saying thanks for protecting the city." I said.

"Because we did such a good job of it tonight." She replied sarcastically.

"No one can expect you to be perfect. You lost once. So what. It's not like anyone was seriously hurt. Compared to all the times you stopped criminals, one loss is nothing. In my books you guys are still doing a great job." I say. I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt because when I started as Phantom everything I did was under scrutiny. People thought I was evil even after I repeatedly saved them. It almost took me a year before people stopped running away in fear at the first sight of me. The Titans don't deserve that kind of treatment. Sure they're not perfect but at least they try.

"We might have caught him if Robin was there. He might have figured out a way to stop Red X." Another complaint about Robin. I guess it is worse than I originally thought.

Raven's tea finished steeping so I poured it into a cup and handed it to her. "Or Red X could have had a counter for Robin and would have still gotten away. I guess we'll never know." I said.

"Yah, I guess your right." she said as she took her drink. With that Raven walked to her regular table and sat down. She took about 10 minutes to drink her tea. Raven left with a quick goodbye to me, leaving me to my boredom.

The rest of my shift passed by uneventfully. With 15 minutes left until the café closes most of the customers were gone. I was cleaning one of the tables when the bell above the rang. I turned to find Robin had entered the Coffee Bean. The same Robin I'd been told about twice already today. Someone upstairs must really hate me. Although 3 Titans in one day must be a new record.

Robin looked completely exhausted. His eyes were unfocused and bloodshot, and his movements were almost painfully slow. He managed to drag himself to the counter as I finished cleaning the table and made my way to the cash.

"Large coffee please" he managed to say.

"Are you sure you want the coffee. You look exhausted. Maybe you should just go home and sleep." I asked. It's true, he looked like he was ready to fall asleep standing up.

"I don't have time to sleep. Just make the coffee." An irritated Robin said to me. I could have left it right there and made the coffee but after talking to Starfire and Raven I had to try and help. Hero complex, why do you make me do these things?

"What's so important that you'd risk your health for it." I asked.

"It's just a criminal that's loose. I need to track him down." He replied.

Seeing an opportunity I jumped on it. "So why not let one of your teammates work for a few hours while you get some sleep."

"No, it has to be me." He said with conviction. "I have to do it by myself."

"Then why are you on a team." I said bluntly. Robin stared at me with a shock expression that said he couldn't believe I just said that to him. I don't blame him, I'm surprised I said it. Robin's mouth opens and closes as if to say something but nothing comes out. Trying to explain I say "What I'm trying to say is if you aren't going to let anyone help you why are you on a team. The advantage to being a team is that you have help and different perspectives so you can accomplish things quicker. If you aren't taking advantage of that it's the same as fighting crime by yourself."

"But a leader must be separate from the people he leads." retorted Robin. "A leader must appear invincible and untouchable so the people he leads trust him completely. If the people he leads bond with him than they will learn that he's human too and that he has problems. Then they will start questioning if they should follow him."

"But by not letting them help your basically saying you don't trust them. How do you expect them to trust you if you don't trust them." I asked.

"I can't, the investigation is too important." He said.

"That makes it the perfect opportunity to fix things. Because it's so important, if you ask for help your basically saying you trust them completely." I said.

"Can you make my coffee now." Robin says dismissively. I can tell that the conversation is over but I can see it in his eyes that he's contemplating what I said. I pour the coffee and hand it to Robin after he pays for it. As he leaves I glance over to the clock on the wall. Wow, our talk chewed up the last 15 minutes of my shift.

I quickly shoo the last of the customers out and lock up before walking home. I'm going to sleep well tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

I'm currently late for dinner at Kelsey's house. It's not my fault though. Due to Kelsey inviting me on such short notice I had to rearrange my work schedule. No one could cover the first half of my shift so I still had to go to that. It ended at 5:00 so I thought I had enough time to run home and freshen up. I miscalculated the time to Kelsey's house because I'm still walking to her house at 6:15. I hope she won't be too mad.

One good thing did come out of my half shift. Starfire dropped by around 4:00 and told what happened after I talked to Robin. She didn't know I talked to him though. Apparently Robin was Red X all along and was trying to earn Slade's trust so he could capture him. When Robin got home to Titans Tower after our encounter, he woke everyone up for a team talk. He told them he was Red X and asked them too help him ambush Slade. Starfire said the other Titans were angry he didn't tell them about his plan to turn into Red X, but soon agreed to follow Robin's new plan after he apologized to them. I'm glad things worked out for them and I hope their ambush works tonight.

I turned onto Kelsey's street and checked the piece of paper with her address on it. Finding her house I walked up and rang the doorbell. I heard the sound of quick footsteps thump towards the door. Either they have the worlds biggest dog or someone is really excited to meet me. The door opened and I saw a small girl on the other side of the doorway. She had long blonde hair, brown mischievous eyes, and a huge smile plastered on her face. I'm confused. Kelsey never mentioned she had a sister.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong house." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Are you Danny?" she asked.

Hesitantly I said "Yes."

If it was possible her smile got even larger. "Kelsey said you'd be coming tonight. I'm Sarah, Kelsey's sister. Come inside. Did you really save my family?" Sarah said quickly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house into a living room. This kid is really hyper.

Before I can answer I hear a male voice say "Is he here." In walked Mr. Hanson. He is a tall, thin man with balding hair. "Oh you're here. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. You can sit down on the couch." He said bluntly before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

Nervously I sat down. Sarah sat beside me on the couch and constantly chattered with me. "Can you tell me what happened. Please please please." She pestered as she drew closer with each please.

I was spared from answering by Kelsey walking into the room. "You actually made it. I thought you'd chicken out at the last minute." Kelsey said.

"You said there would be steak. That trumps chicken any day." I retorted. Seeing Sarah pouting beside me I said "Don't worry I haven't forgot about you. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Awww, I wanted a good story" complained Sarah. A "dinners ready" was heard coming from the kitchen. Sarah immediately perked up and shot towards the kitchen.

Seeing her go I commented "She's certainly is something."

"Yes she's quite the handful" replied Kelsey.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" I asked.

"You never asked" she said. Right, I was trying to avoid Kelsey for most of the past month.

"Then how come she wasn't with you when . . . ahem . . . the incident happened?"

"It was my birthday and my parents took me to a movie as a present. She was with a babysitter the entire night. Anyways dinner's going to flyer cold. Let's go." And with that she walked to the kitchen.

Following her I walked into a room full of wonderful smells. A lot of food was piled onto the already set table. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I mean this is the closest thing I've had to a family dinner I've had in 2 months. I'm definitely going to enjoy it.

 **I know I know that was a bad place to end but I couldn't think of a better place. The next chapter will be what your all waiting for. Every Titan meeting Danny at the same time. How does it happen, you'll just have to read and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to The Doctor Is In. I know you're waiting for the result for the pairing so I won't beat around the bush. This story … drumroll please … will not have a pairing. The results were fairly even for both. Votes for pairings did have a few more votes but since I planned the story out without one I need a clear majority. But to those that wanted a pairing, if it happened, the pairing wouldn't be a huge part of the plot and would have been near the end of the story**.

"I called this team meeting to address a very important problem." said Robin as he paced back and forth. He stood in front of the semicircular couch that the rest of the Titans, except Starfire, sat on. Doing a quick count Robin said "Where's Starfire?"

The rest of the Titans glanced around confused before Beastboy and Cyborg said a quick "Don't know" while Raven just grunted. Robin went back to his pacing. "Does anyone know where she is?" asked Robin.

"I hit the meeting alert button like you asked me too." said Cyborg. "If she's in the tower she would have heard it."

"Then where is she?" asked Robin.

"She's not here." piped up Raven. Seeing the blank stares of her team she elaborated. "She's left the tower."

"How do you know that?" asked Robin as he started getting frustrated.

"She's left plenty of times before." replied Raven. Still seeing blank looks she said, with her voice full of disbelief "You really don't notice. She's left more than 10 times in the last month. Man you guys are clueless."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Cyborg. His comment was followed by a nod from Robin.

"l thought you all knew about it" she said. "Just like I thought you knew that I've left a few times too."

"Whaaaaaat!" cried Beastboy. "You've left too!"

"A few times" said Raven.

"We can talk about this later" cut in Robin. "We have to find her. Cyborg, track her GPS."

A screen popped up on Cyborg left arm and he started typing on it. After a few seconds of typing he pressed one final button and a map appeared on the tv with a flashing circle moving on it. "She is currently moving north on first street." reported Cyborg.

"Titans go" cried Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She should be inside this restaurant" reported Cyborg. For the past 15 minutes the Titans had been traveling the streets of Jump City, following the GPS in Starfire's communicator. They'd managed to track her down to a restaurant called the Coffee Bean. It probably helped that she hadn't moved in the last 5 minutes.

Robin and Raven immediately recognized the Coffee Bean the moment they saw it. Robin's first thought was how did Starfire know this place. He'd never told anyone about it so why was she here. Did she follow him. He hadn't been here since that night 2 days ago so she must have followed him. Raven thought the same thing as Robin only without the paranoid parts.

Giving a nod to the rest of the Titans he pushed open the door and they walked inside. Their eyes scanned the small café as they took in the many comfortable looking chairs that surrounded wooden tables in the center of the room. Booths lined the perimeter except for the back left corner which contained a currently empty counter and cash register. Sitting in the booth closest to the counter sat Starfire as she talked with a person with shaggy black hair that was facing away from the Titans.

Seeing Starfire, Robin started walking towards towards her as he called out to her. The person in the booth stiffed when he heard Robin, something Robin noted immediately. Seeming her friends, Starfire's face lit up into a massive smile. "Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, I'm happy you here" she said as they stopped in front of her booth. "I would like you to meet my friend Danny." She gestured to her companion as Danny gave a small sheepish wave.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny's P.O.V.

The moment I heard Robin's voice I knew my quiet week was over. It was going so well too. Aside from helping out Robin 2 days ago nothing exciting had happened. There were no new crazy plans by Slide and Kelsey. And I had a nice relaxing dinner with Kelsey's family.

Speaking of the dinner, I really enjoyed it. Kelsey's family is really nice. Although constant questions from a hyperactive 8 year old is tiring. The best part of it was that as a thank you for saving them, her parents decided to give me some money. Not a lot but enough to pay for almost half my rent this month. Being courteous I tried to refuse but let's say that Kelsey is very persuasive. It totally had nothing to do with the fact that Kelsey made a face that promised me a lot of pain if I refused.

Anyway I was just enjoying the company of Starfire and listening to her tale of the ambush they ran on Slade last night when the Titans came in. She was at the best part too. Robin had just met with Slade and the Titans had jumped out and easily captured him, but they found out it was a robot which ended up self destructing. Right around the self destruct part was when Starfire called the rest of her friends over.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled the four standing Titans. Well the guys yelled, Raven gave more of a half hearted shout.

"Starfire, how do you know Danny?" asked a slightly confused Beastboy. I don't blame him, I'm kind of confused myself. How did all of the Titans meet me at the same time. I thought maybe Raven and Starfire would meet but I never envisioned this. I thought situations like this only occurred in stories.

"You know Danny as well. Glorious" proclaimed Starfire excitedly.

"You both know Danny, I thought I was only one who knew Danny." said Cyborg. During all of this I'm silent. What do I say 'oh hey guys. I really know all of you and I've helped you with all your problem. I'm also a wanted criminal that's being chased by the government … lovely weather we're having'. Yah like that will go over well.

"Obviously he knows more people than just you" cut in Raven before she turned to look at me. "You never told me you knew the other Titans."

"It never came up" I replied.

Suddenly Robin rushed forward and grasped the collar of my shirt with both hands. He dragged me out of the booth and lifted me up by my shirt. For a short guy he's surprisingly strong. Robin shot a glare that looked like he wanted to burn a hole into my head as he growled out "What do you want out of this." That glare might have been intimidating but compared to the glare Dan had this was nothing.

"I want a lot of thing like a million dollars, a girlfriend, a mansion, oh and a puppy. I like puppies. But what I really want right now is to be put down." I really tried to restrain myself but Robin set himself up for that one.

"I mean what do you gain from trying to befriend us" his fake patient voice quickly turned suspicious. "Are you a spy? Who sent you? Was it Slade?" Robin's grip on my shirt got even tighter as he shook me..

"Come on dude. Why are you doing that to Danny." exclaimed Beastboy.

"Yah, he hasn't done anything" said Cyborg.

"Why are you defending him? He could be a spy." said Robin.

"I'm right here you know." I said slightly annoyed by the fact they were talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"He helped me. Danny's the reason I came back to the Titans when I left." said Cyborg.

"He helped me too" stated Beastboy. His comment was followed by a "Same here" from Raven and a "Me too" from Starfire.

"Okay mister conspiracy theorist. Mind putting me down so we can have this conversation like civilized people." I said. Robin mulled over my words for a few seconds before he put me down.

"Fine" Robin said reluctantly.

I sat back down in the booth I was dragged out of a few seconds ago. Raven and Robin sat down beside Starfire as Beastboy and Cyborg sat with me. More like squished me into a wall. Cyborg's massive body could barely fit in the booth and he ended up pushing me and Beastboy into the corner. Maybe Joel should invest in larger seats.

Now that we are all nicely sitting down Robin launched into his interrogation. "Why did you help us? Did you do it so you could be famous at school. Brag about how you know the Teen Titans. Or are you getting information for the newspaper. Selling our secrets to a newspaper or magazine." asked Robin his voice full of disgust by the end of his speech.

"I just wanted to help out. Is that so hard to believe?" I said.

"No one does anything for free. They have to get something out of it." said Robin.

He really just said that. "Remind me if I'm wrong but I'm sitting at a table full of superheroes. Isn't that what you guys do. Help people because you can." I retorted.

"Okay fine. You might just be helping because you want to. But I still don't trust you." said Robin.

"But Robin I trust Danny." Said Starfire.

"I do too" said Raven. "And you know how hard it is for me to trust people." Beastboy nodded vigorously at her statement while Starfire and Cyborg just nodded once. I wonder what Beastboy went through to earn her trust.

"Alright I get it. It's 4 against 1. Danny, I guess you can still hangout with the Titans sometimes. But be warned of you do one thing that could harm anyone of the Titans, I will personally arrest you and make sure you don't see the sun for a long time." threatened Robin.

I'm not going to lie, his threat did make me a little nervous. But I can't show fear so I keep my face neutral. "Thank you soooooo much for allowing yourself to associate with such a lowly and unimportant person such as myself." I said incredibly sarcastically. Robin seemed taken aback by what I said. I guess no one has ever had the gall to speak to him like that. Looking up at the clock on the wall I noticed my break was over. "I'm sorry but I've got to get back to work. My 15 minute break magically turned into a 30 minute break. But we can finish the conversation some other time."

Everyone slid out of the booths and I walked behind the nearby counter. I said a quick "Goodbye" to the Titans before the walked out of the store.

Suddenly Beastboy stopped in the doorway. "You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Danny about something." he said. Robin shot him a disapproving look but reluctantly said "Fine."

Beastboy nervously walked back towards the counter I stood behind. "So I did what you suggested and went to a sicatrist …"

"You mean psychiatrist" I corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway you were right. He gave me some medicine and some mental exercises to help me." He said slightly sadly. "They've helped. I've noticed I'm not as loud as I was."

"That's great to hear but have you told your team yet? They need to know" I asked.

"No. I don't want to tell them. It's kind of embarrassing." Beastboy said.

"I still think you should tell them. They could help you." I said.

Beastboy's face took on a somber expression. "I know, it's just embarrassing to talk about. And I don't want to be kicked off the team." He said glumly.

"That's not going to happen, you know that. Robin just threatened me to make sure I don't do anything to you or any of the Titans. I'm sure that the other Titans would do the same thing too. They care about and won't just kick you to the curbed because you are a little sick." I said.

"I guess your right. I'll tell them first thing when I get back." Beastboy said. "Thanks" and with that he turned and walked out of the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later

Things had gone pretty well since the Titans learned that I knew them all. They had come once a day and hung out at the Coffee Bean. Usually after they stopped a crime. I'd usually take my break and hangout, and talk to them. It was actually pretty enjoyable and with each visit I became more comfortable with them.

A big surprise happened the day after they found out. Robin came up to me as the Titans were leaving and apologized for how he acted. Apparently when the Titans arrived back at the tower each Titan told their story of how I helped them and Beastboy told them about his visit to the doctor. By the way Beastboy feels a lot better now that he got that of his chest. The stories they told must have affected Robin but I'm not complaining. I'm glad I don't have a paranoid superhero after me. That brings me to today.

I was just minding my own business making someone's order when the explosion went off. It went off right out side the Coffee Bean causing the glass windows to be blown inwards showering a few people in shards of glass. Stepping through the window was the H.I.V.E. trio consisting of Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. "So this where the Titans hangout. Looks like a dump" said Mammoth as he scanned the room.

"That's because we just blew up half of it you idiot." chastised Jinx as she gave him a look of disgust.

Great, why do I always get dragged into these things. The one day the Titans decide not to come is the day my work is attacked. I need to get everyone out before someone gets hurt. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" I yelled. The people still inside took my advice and quickly evacuated. The H.I.V.E trio barely glanced at the fleeing people, instead they stared straight at me. That can't be good

"That's the fartnugget that the Titans hang out with. Let's teach him a lesson" said the diminutive Gizmo. What's with it with people talking about me like I'm not even there.

With that, they started running at me. Mammoth swing a punch that broke the the counter in front of me. He followed up with a punch aimed straight for my I head. I spun around the punch and ran behind him. I mustered up what little ghostly strength I could and gave mammoth the hardest shove possible. At the same time he spun to face me elbow first. We both hit each other at the same time before flying back and hitting the wall. That hurt, I forgot how it felt to be thrown through a wall. I better not let them hit me again.

I pulled myself out of the wall and dove to my right. Just in time too as several small missiles impacted where I was just a second ago. "If you don't like how things look you just had to say so. You didn't need to try and redecorate yourself." I quipped as I ran at Gizmo. Gizmo's backpack sprouted three mechanical arms that lifted him off the ground. One arm swiped sideways at me. I was able to jump over it and I grabbed a nearby chair when I landed. Swinging it, I hit the nearest leg causing Gizmo to fall to the ground. I reached towards the backpack intent on ripping out the wiring, but I was stopped by a flash of pink light above my head.

Looking up I saw the ceiling fan above me was falling straight towards my head. I jumped out the way but I was just a little too slow. One of the fan blades caught me in the side just under the ribs. I fell over due to the impact and landed on a nearby table causing it to fall over and deposit me on the ground. "You just got jinxed" said a smug Jinx.

"The jinx machine is out of order, please put in another quarter." I said as I got up. I know it's childish but I couldn't help it.

"Why would you say something like that. It doesn't make any sense." said a confused Jinx before she started throwing pink energy blasts towards me.

"You've had a childhood right?" I asked as I dodged pink energy blasts and a few random flying chairs or tables.

"Be quit, you don't know our lives" Jinx angrily said as the number of energy blasts increase. I think I hit a sore spot. I have to end this quickly before I get hurt. I run towards Jinx in a zig zag pattern, as I dodge her attacks. Getting close I grabbed both her hands and pulled them behind her back, which prevented her from firing her hexes.

"You should stop now. I don't want hurt you three. If you leave now I will forget this ever happened." I said. I meant every word of it too. The last thing I want is to be dragged into a fight with supervillains that might make be in the news.

"Like you could hurt me" boasted Jinx. She stomped down on my foot and the jerked her head backward, head-butting me. The impacts caused me to loose my grip on her right arm. Wrenching it free, Jinx fired an energy blast right in front of me feet. A crack in the earth formed where the energy hit, which formed a small crevice that separated me and Jinx.

"Gizmo now" yelled Jinx. The next thing I knew there was a loud bang and a bright flash of light before searing pain wracked my body. As my vision darkened and I drifted off into unconsciousness I heard the bell above the door ring.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Monopoly, Life, or any other games mentioned in this chapter.**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I opened my eyes and the light from an overhead lamp poured into my eyes. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. The walls were a grey metal and devoid of any decorations. Aside from the bed I'm currently on, the only pieces of furniture in the room are a small table to the right of the bed and a machine measuring my heart rate on the left. All in all, it looked like a boring hospital room.

Whatever this hospital did they did a good job. I feel great, like really great. Better than I've felt in months, even though I just got hurt. It's almost like I feel complete. That's strange but I'm probably pumped full of drugs for the pain, so that could be the reason.

The door on the other side of the room slides open with a quite hiss and in walks Robin. "Good your up." He said as he walked up to the bed. How is he here. The Titans were nowhere to be seen when I was being pummelled by the H.I.V.E.

"Where am I? What happened? And how did you get here? How long was I out?" I asked.

"You are currently in the medical bay of Titans tower. You've been unconscious for the last 18 hours. You were in critical condition after your fight with the H.I.V.E. Cyborg had to patch you up after you received a missile blast almost point blank curtesy of Gizmo." said Robin. "The thing is when Cyborg scanned you to find how badly you were injured we found something strange." That doesn't sound good. "The scan picked a small device implanted under your right shoulder blade. Cyborg manage to cut it out of you and this is what we found."

He held up a small oblong device no larger than a half centimetre. It consisted of a black cylindrical object cover by a translucent green rock. "This thing is like nothing I've ever seen before. It took me awhile to figure out what it's made up of and I still don't know what it actually does. It seems to emit a constant low voltage electric current and it is covered in a substance called ectouranium."

That thing must be from when I was shot by the GIW as I was running from my home. Now it makes sense why my powers wouldn't work. The ectouranium itself would have disrupted my powers a little but add to that the constant electricity, it's no wonder I couldn't use them. The low voltage is probably the only reason I can weakly use some of my powers. The device is basically a long range, long duration Plasmius Maximus. It's lucky I got hurt or else it might never have been found, well as lucky as you can be if you get hurt. Wait if it's gone does that mean my powers are back?

I decide to wait until Robin isn't in the room with me, I am still a wanted criminal. After I've thoroughly examined the device Robin continued. "The thing is I started to wonder why a teenager would have something like this implanted in them. So I decided to do some research" I don't like where this is headed "and the results were quite interesting. But it also raised a few questions that I want to ask you Danny Fields, or should I say Daniel Fenton" Crap "like what is a kidnapped teenager doing alone by himself in the middle of a city halfway across the country from his family? Or why he hasn't tried to contact his family or help even though he's free?" said Robin, his voice taking a harder edge to it near the end.

I need to think up a believable story and quickly. If I could stall for time I might be able to think something up. "Have you told the other Titans yet?" I asked.

Robin shook his head while he said "No I didn't. I thought it would be best if they didn't know."

I've got something. I hope this works. "That's good. That way they won't be in danger."

"Why would they be In danger? Is it from Danny Phantom?" asked Robin.

"No they'd be in danger from the Guys In White." I said.

"Why the Guys In White? Aren't they the government?" He asked in confusion.

"They are actually trying to capture me." seeing Robins look of disbelief I said. "Just hear me out okay. I use to help Phantom and because I willing helped a ghost they consider it the same as aiding and abetting a criminal. The Guys In White will hunt me until they capture me and anyone who helps me or is close to me. That's why I changed me name."

Robin listened intently while I spoke. "So why haven't they captured your parents? They are close to you." Robin asked.

"My parents supply the Guys In White with weapons. They can't risk losing that. Also my parents are hunting me as well." Not a lie. They do hunt me as Danny Phantom.

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not I just ask that you don't tell anyone I'm here. I will even stop hanging out with the Titans so they won't be in any danger if you want." I said.

Robin thought for a few moments before replying. "Against my better judgement I'll allow you to keep hanging out with the Titans. For some reason they really like you and they'd probably be sad if forced you away from them. Think of this as my way of saying thank you for helping me realize I wasn't being a team player."

"Thanks." I said and I meant it. The Titans were really fun to be around. The crazy antics alone always cause my face to hurt from smiling too much. I could do without the lame jokes from Beastboy though.

With that Robin walked over to the door, opened it, and called out "He's awake." In walked the rest of the Titans with worried expressions on their faces.

"How are you feeling Danny?" asked Cyborg the worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. You guys patched me up pretty good." I said reassuringly. They didn't look like they believed me.

"We're sorry, you got hurt because of us." Said Raven with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"I'm fine you guys. By the way what happened to the H.I.V.E. anyway?" I asked. I am curious, how did I even get here.

"We managed to capture them after you were knocked unconscious. It's a good thing we arrived when we did or who knows what might have happened to you." said Cyborg. "Right now they are enjoying a nice comfy cell in Jump City Penitentiary."

"That's good to hear. So doc, when can I go home?" I asked as sat up to full height.

"You could leave now, but it would be better if you stayed here so we could keep an eye on you" reported Cyborg. That's not good, now that Robin knows I'm Fenton I should spend as little time as possible with the Titans. I really should be leaving Jump City right now but I'm reluctant to do that. I don't want to leave and say goodbye to Slide, Kelsey, and the Titans. I knew this would happen but I still went against my better judgement. I'll just settle with distancing myself from the Titans for now.

"I really should go. I don't want people to worry about me." I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Are you sure dude?" asked a worried Beastboy.

"I'm sure." I said as started to walk towards the door. I was stopped by a small cough from Robin. I turned around to a group of red faced teenagers.

"Um Danny you should probably wait until you have clothes on." Robin said as he pointed towards my chest. I looked down and saw I was in a hospital gown. That had an open back. And I was just facing away from the Titans. Well this is embarrassing but it does explain the blushing.

My face immediately started burning from embarrassment as I grabbed the back of my gown and pulled it around me in an attempt to cover up more of my backside. "That would probably be a good idea." I said as I walked back to the bed and sat down. I made sure to always be facing the Titans the entire way.

"We'll go get them" said Robin. With that the Titans walked out of the room.

The came back 5 minutes later with my pair of freshly laundered and repaired clothing. I quickly changed and left the room. From there I was escorted out of the tower and on to shore. I said a quick goodbye the Titans and started walking through Jump City. The moment I was out of their eyesight I ducked into a nearby alley.

Now is the moment of truth. It's time to test if I really have my powers back. I close my eyes and feel for the cold inside of me. I open my eyes to see a bright white circle around my waist. It splits apart revealing Danny Phantom to the world for the first time in over 2 months.

I turn myself invisible and shoot into the sky. I do a few flips and corkscrews as I get used to flying again. I have to keep from from yelling from delight, it would look … well I guess sound strange for there to be a shout from the sky if nothing's there, but I'm elated. I've missed flying the most during my time without powers. The adrenaline rush plus the fact that I don't have to walk everywhere. Now I can get to work quickly, wait my work is destroyed.

I start flying towards the Coffee Bean. I land in a nearby always and turn visible again. I walk out of the alley and toward the Coffee Bean. The windows are covered in cardboard and one of the letters that makes up the sign is missing. It has definitely seen better days.

I open the door and walk inside. The place looks like a tornado went through it. Broken pieces of furniture are strewn across the ground and there are several holes in the walls. I see my manager Joel talking with a guy wearing a hard hat. At the sound of the door opening they look over at me. Joel said something to the guy in the hard hat before he walked towards me.

"Hey Danny" greeted Joel tiredly. He looked worse for wear with dark bags under his eyes. Having your restaurant destroyed by supervillains will do that to a person.

"Hi Joel. I just came by to check base about what will happen now." I said.

"I'm sorry to say this but things aren't looking good. Repairs are going to take at least month. During that time I can't pay you. I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh" was all I could reply with. I understand why he can't pay me but that doesn't make me like it less.

Joel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Here, this is the money you earned since your last pay check. I shouldn't be doing this but I know you need it. I hope it helps." Said a solemn Joel.

"Thanks" I said as I took the envelope. Inside was five hundred dollars. That's not a lot to last a person for a month. Luckily I had just paid rent for the month with my gift from Kelsey's family but I still have to pay for utilities. Most of the money will go to that and whatever's left can go towards food. I'll be hungry for the next month but I can manage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I take back what I said about being able to manage. I'm really hungry right now and it's only been a day into my month of hunger. I decided that I would skip lunch for the month and try and stretch what I already have in my apartment as long as possible. The only things I hadn't considered were the facts that I'm a teenage boy, and teenagers are always hungry, and that Slide and Kelsey brought the nicest looking sandwiches I've ever seen. That could just be the hunger speaking though.

Slide and Kelsey wanted to know why I missed school yesterday. I was in the middle of telling them about my fight with the H.I.V.E. when my stomach decided to give away how hungry I was thanks to a loud growl. Maybe they didn't hear that.

"Danny are you ok? Where's your lunch?" Kelsey asked with a worried expression on her face. There goes my hope that it went unnoticed.

"I don't have one" I replied honestly.

"Here have some of mine" said Kelsey as she held out half of her chicken ceased wrap towards me.

"No I'll be okay. You don't have a lot so I don't want you to be hungry. I'll be fine." I said. The moment I finished my stomach decided to betray me for a second time. I wore an embarrassed smile as I looked into the unconvinced faces of Slide and Kelsey.

"If you won't split a lunch here take this" said Slide as he reached into his pocket and handed me a 10 dollar bill. "Go buy yourself something from the cafeteria." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "I won't take no for an answer." Slide said.

"Fine" I said in resignation. Standing up I walked to the cafeteria and bought myself a basic ham and cheese sandwich. I walked back to the garden and sat down in my spot.

As I started into my sandwich Slide asked "Why don't you have a lunch today? You always have a lunch."

Thankfully I'd already thought up a story in case this happened. "It's because the Coffee Bean is destroyed. My parents had to leave to take care of my grandmother that lives on the on there side of the country. She's really sick and she needs constant care. I didn't want to leave so I managed to convince my parents to let me stay. The only condition they gave me was that I had to feed myself. They're paying for the house and bills but I had to cover everything else. And with my source of income gone for the next month I decided not to have lunch so I could stretch what little money I have left as long as possible." I explained.

"Why don't you just ask your parents for a little help? I'm sure they don't want you to starve." said Kelsey.

"My parents made it clear that the moment I can't handle myself I'll be put on the next flight to my grandma's." I said.

"I guess that you'll need some help from us" said Kelsey as she got a nod of agreement from Slide. "From now on you'll come to dinner at my house until your work reopens."

"And I'll be bringing you a lunch on school days" said Slide. "And you will accept what we are doing for you." He said.

"Ok ok I'll accept" I said as I resigned myself to the situation. "Thank you guys. This means a lot to me." And now I feel really guilty. I lie to them and they offer to help me.

"Come to my house at the same time as last time, ok" said Kelsey.

"Sounds good" I replied. "That reminds me. I know this is short notice but do you guys mind if I borrow a few things from you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was led by a guard to through the prison. I am currently in Jump City Penitentiary. No I'm not under arrest, I'm actually here to visit the H.I.V.E trio I fought. I was brought by the guard to a visitation room. A desk and chair were up against the wall on the far side of the room. Above the desk was a large window that let me view another room. It had several small hole drilled through it to allow sound to pass through and a small slot at the bottom which allowed small packages to sent through to the other side. On the other side of the window was an identical room to the one I'm in.

I walked over to the desk and sat down. I only had to wait for a few minutes before the door in the room on the other side of the window opened. In walked the H.I.V.E. trio and they didn't look very happy to see me. "Did you come here to gloat." said an angry Gizmo. They hadn't changed much since our fight except for the fact that Jinx and Mammoth's hands were restrained. Probably so they couldn't use their powers to escape. They walked over and sat down on the chairs in their room.

"No, actually something said during our fight confused me or intrigued me, which ever you prefer." I explained.

"Oh, and what interested you so much" said a disinterested Jinx.

"When I joked about you not having a childhood, you suddenly became defensive. Which means my joke was closer to the truth than it should have been." I said.

"So what if we didn't have a childhood, their stupid anyways!" an extremely defensive Gizmo. I could tell that he didn't believe what he said.

"I'm guessing superpowers didn't exactly make you very popular. People fear what they don't understand so they probably shunned you, right?" They remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes but please stop me if I'm wrong. So you had to grow up quickly to fend for yourselves. Causing you to miss an important part of life. That's why I've decided to give you the childhood you've missed." I said as I stared into the surprised faces of the trio. They probably weren't expecting me to say that. Trying to fill the awkward silence I continued. "With so many thing restricted in prison I thought a good place to start would be board games during this visit and cartons next visit." I borrowed a few games from Slide and Kelsey after school today. "Let's see what I have." I started pulling things out of my backpack. "I've got a deck of cards, chess, checkers, snakes and ladders, monopoly, it takes a while but it's pretty fun, life …"

My ramblings were cut off by an angry Jinx. "Why are you doing this? Do you want to be the person who rehabilitated the dangerous criminals? Or do you think we're some sort of charity case?"

"I'm doing this because I want too. I think you three were robbed of an important part of your life and I want you to experience it." I explained.

"What if we don't want to do this." asked a still indignant Jinx.

"It's your choice. Just remember prison can get pretty boring and I'm offering something to do for an hour or two." I said.

"Alright" said a reluctant Jinx.

"So what would you guys like to play first?"


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was hard to write. I had a bad case of writer's block and I was really busy this week, so I apologize if this chapter isn't as great as the others. I also ask that you keep the people of Paris in your thoghts and prayers after what happened on Friday.**

Today was finally the day. The day I go back to work after a month of unemployment. The reconstruction of the Coffee Bean took less time than originally thought. Outside of a small explosion at Wayne enterprises there hadn't been any destructive fights recently so more time could be spent repairing the Coffee Bean. I'm not complaining, the quicker my main source of income returns the better it will be for me.

Money had been tight for a while. I think I'm down to 20 dollars from the half pay check Joel gave me. Slide and Kelsey really helped me in the food department. I'd received lunches from Slide every school day and I'd join Kelsey for dinner every night. It was nice to get to know her family better and after a month of eating with them I almost felt like I have a second family. And they seemed to like me, or at least tolerate me enough to still let me eat with them. I'm going to miss them, the dinners, and the games we'd play after we finished eating now that I don't need their help.

Without my work things got pretty boring. I was able to get all my homework done quickly which left me with a lot of free time. I spent most of my free time at the prison with the H.I.V.E. trio. A lot of things I wanted to do were restricted so we mainly stuck to games, cartoons, and a few times I managed to convince the warden to let us out to the courtyard to play tag and other childish games. A word of advice, never let the teen with super strength be it for tag. When Mammoth tagged me I was thrown into a wall concrete hard enough to crack it. I was fine thanks to my ghostly durability, but the experience did let me see that I am helping the trio. The moment it happened they were by my side trying to see if I was alright. It seems like they actually care about me, or they were just worried that their best way to relieve boredom might be broken. I chose to think it's the former.

I stood behind the new counter as Joel opened up the café for the first time in a month. I looked around as I admired the work the handymen did. You would never have known a destructive fight occurred inside recently. Joel changed the sign from closed to open. We were officially ready for business.

My first hour back was pretty uneventful, for the first day back we were surprisingly busy. It's nothing I couldn't handle though. It was after the first hour that things livened up and it was thanks to, you guessed it, the Teen Titans.

I'd actually been avoiding them. It wasn't that hard, I use to spend most of my time with them at the Coffee Bean and when ever I saw them from a distance, hanging out and on patrol I'd leave quickly before they saw me. I didn't want to avoid them but it's safer that way. Robin knows part of my secret but I don't want to give him a reason to find out the rest of it.

The Titans sat down at their usual table and Cyborg motioned me over with his hand. Reluctantly I left the counter and sat down at their table. I'm not looking foreword to this.

"Hey dude, how've you been? We haven't seen you in forever" said Beastboy after I sat down.

"It hasn't been that long. How have you guys been?" I ask.

"Danny, we have done much without you." said an eager Starfire. With that she launched into several stories about the Titans adventures in the last month, with one of the Titans cutting in every so often to add extra details. I heard about how they were caught by a crazy British villain and about the car Cyborg created and eventually destroyed. They told me that Robin was forced to become a villain and that Starfire travelled to the future where the Titans had split apart. "And then we celebrated Blorthog." finished Starfire. "That reminds me, it is late but happy Blorthog." Starfire handed me what looked like a necklace with metal balls on it. I'm not sure where she kept it due to the fact that her costume doesn't really have pockets but with superpowered teens surrounding me I'm not going to question it.

Say a quick "thanks", I reluctantly took the necklace and put it on. I don't feel like I deserve it after I learned what Blorthog is about. I could have been there for the Titans and prevented a lot of the bad things from happening to them if I'd been there. But instead I decided to hide out in fear that I might be exposed.

"So Danny what have you been up to?" asked a curious Cyborg.

"Well with this place being destroyed and me basically being out of a job, I've had a lot of free time. I spent most of it doing homework or hanging out with my friends." I answered.

"You didn't hang out with us. And we're your friends, aren't we?" asked a slightly hurt Beastboy. Great, now I feel even worse for distancing myself from them.

"That's only because we usually hang out here and you guys live on an island. Its not like I can just swim over." I said.

"I guess we'll let you off the hook for now." joked Cyborg.

With that we started talking just like we used to. I realized how much I missed them. I'm not going to push them away again even if they find out my secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

People can be pretty stupid sometimes. I'm saying that because I just spent the last five minutes trying placate a guy that was ready to sue the Coffee Bean because he burnt his tongue while drinking his coffee. It's called a hot drink for a reason. Thankfully I managed to stop him from pursuing legal action by reimbursing him for his drink and offering him a formal apology. People like him really annoy me. He doesn't know how good he has things but instead complains over little things. That guy wouldn't have lasted the last month if he was in my shoes.

Needless to say I wasn't having a very good day. At least the Titans are coming today. They might be able to raise my mood. As I think that, guess who walks through the door into the café. You guessed it the Teen Titans. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or in my case think of the Titans.

They walked over to their table. I left the register and I was going to sit down but my usual seat was taken by a girl I'd never seen before. She had blonde hair and large eyes. She looked extremely skinny and her clothes were worn and repaired in a few spots. She definitely was a street kid but not one of the ones I saw during my stint of homelessness.

Grabbing a nearby chair I brought it over and sat down. "Hey guys. Did you drag another person into your hangout time?" I joked as I made myself comfortable.

"Danny meet Terra, she's going to be a Titan." said Beastboy in an almost sickly sweet voice. I could practically see the hearts in his eyes. I glanced over at the now named Terra. She was smiling at Beastboy's comment but something seemed off. The smile didn't reach her eyes. It was as if she didn't believe him. But now's not the time to think about this.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Danny. So how'd you meet the Titans?" I asked. I was curious, the Titans didn't mention her yesterday.

"We met in the dessert and she fought this giant scorpion. It was so cool" gushed Beastboy. So she was living in the dessert not on the streets. That explains why I've never seen her.

"That's cool. Not to be nosy but what's your superpower?" I ask.

"I can manipulate earth. Pretty cool right." said Terra.

"That must be a gneiss power to have" I joked. I know that was a bad joke but I could resist.

I got groans from Raven, Robin, and Terra, while the rest of the Titans gave me blank stares. "And I thought Beastboy's jokes were bad, but I think that was worse." commented Raven.

A still confused Beastboy said "I don't get it" before he realized what Raven actually said. "Hey, my jokes are funny" cried an indignant Beastboy.

"No they're not." said Raven before she launched into an explanation. "Gneiss is a type of rock, but it sounds like the word nice."

"Now that I've got my lame joke out of they way, can I get you anything?" I offered.

She thought for a second before she replied. "Can I have a coffee, the largest size you have please?"

"Sure" I said as I got up and walked to the counter. I poured her coffee before I walked back to the table. During the entire process Terra's eyes were glued to me and her body was tensed. I looked like she was ready to pounce on the coffee the moment I was within striking distance of her. Thankfully that didn't happen, but when I set the coffee on the table Terra snatched the cup and started chugging it.

I'll have to admit I've never seen someone finish a hot drink that quickly. She must have drank the entire thing in under 20 seconds. Terra put the cup down and let out a content sigh. "I've missed coffee so much." said Terra. Coming out of her euphoria, she noticed everyone, including me staring at her. Terra immediately blushed and tried to turn our attention to something else. "So how much do I owe you?" she asked.

Waving a hand dismissively I said "It's alright, I'll cover it. Think of it as my welcome to the Titans gift."

"Thank you so much" exclaimed Terra as she flashed a brilliant smile towards me. Out of the corner corner of my eye I saw Beastboy giving me a jealous look. He must have it really bad for Terra.

We hung out an hour or so before they left. I got a kick out of watching Beastboy try, and fail, to impress Terra. He'd usually try and tell Terra about the Titans adventures, with him as the main hero, and end up stumbling over his words. It was hilarious. The Titan's visit was exactly what I needs to feel better. The only thing that bothered me was Terra. Not her exactly, but the look she gave when Beastboy said that she will be a Titan. I wonder what she's hiding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Today was the perfect day for a walk. I had to buy groceries today so I decided to walk to the supermarket. I know I could just fly, but it was a really nice day. The sky was a bright, clear blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The temperature was perfect, warm but not hot, and a breeze blew gently on my skin.

I was two blocks from the supermarket. I had just reached the corner of an intersection when something hit me, hard. I fell to the ground face up and something large and relatively heavy landed on top of me. Opening my eyes, I saw a face I knew. Terra stared back at me with a look of shock on her face.

"As much as I enjoy laying on concrete, could you please get off of me." I asked. Realizing where she was, Terra hastily stood up as her face flushed red with embarrassment. "So are the Titans on patrol?" I asked. I'm curious as to why she's alone in the city.

Terra looked down sadly "I don't know I'm not a Titan" she said. That's a surprise, just yesterday the Titans were going on and on about how she'd be perfect for the team. I guess things can change quickly.

"What happened?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it?" Terra said surprisingly forcefully. Whatever happened must be a sore spot for her.

"Well the Titans would kick you out for no reason, and you don't seem like a villain. You were too sad when you said when you weren't on the team to be one. If they didn't kick you out than you chose to leave even though you didn't want to. That must mean you have dangerous enemies and you don't want the Titans getting hurt" I pondered aloud.

"It doesn't concern you. Leave me alone." replied Terra fiercely. With that she started walking down the street, away from me. I'm guessing I was wrong.

As she walked away a thought occurred to me. And it was all because I remembered my first month of being Danny Phantom. "Wait" I called out. Terra stopped and turned to face me. "It's your powers isn't it. You don't have control of them and your afraid someone might get hurt, right." I hypothesized.

Her face went as white as a sheet, but she quickly became angry. "Beastboy told you too. He promised he wouldn't tell." Terra practically shouted before she turned to start running away.

I had to stop her before she did something she might regret. I lunged forward and managed to catch her arm, which caused her to freeze. "Terra stop, Beastboy didn't tell me anything. I was just guessing based on the facts." I explained as I let go of her arm.

"He didn't tell you?" asked Terra, hope evident in her voice.

"He didn't" I conferred. "Now could we take this somewhere a little more private?" By now we were getting curious glances from the people around us.

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later we were sitting in a booth at a small café. It's not the Coffee Bean, I do go to other restaurants sometime. Terra has been drinking a coffee in silence for the last 5 minutes. I guess she's waiting for me to start.

"Soooo, um" I fumble around trying to figure out what to say. "I know we only met yesterday but can I tell you what I think." I got a small nod from Terra. "I don't think you should leave." Terra opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Just listen to me please. I think that the Titans are exactly what you need. They are superheroes that have learned to master their powers. If anyone can help you they can."

Terra didn't look convinced with my explanation. I really didn't want to do this but she reminds me of myself right after the accident. Unable to control my powers. Living in fear, not because of the same thing but still being scared because of our powers. "Do you want to know why I think that? It's because I wish I had people like them. I'm about to show you something. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Ok" I said seriously.

"Alright." she said obviously curious.

I might regret this later but I have too show her. If I can help her and the Titans than I have too. Look at what happened when I wasn't there for the month. They almost lost their team bond and Robin became a villain.

"I have the ability to create and manipulate ice" I said as I cupped my hands together. Inside I create a small diamond of ice. Opening my hands I showed it to her. Terra gasped I surprise and grabbed it out of my hands. She brought it to her face and started examining it. "When I first got my power I was like you, I couldn't control it. I nearly froze my self solid, but thankfully I found someone to teach me how to control me power before that happened. And because of that I'm no longer a danger to myself or others. Your afraid you might hurt people and that may happen, but you will always be a danger to people unless you learn control. And the Titans are best equipped the to teach you and remain safe while doing so. Plus Raven has Telekinesis, which should be similar to your power, right? She could easily train you." I said.

Terra pondered what I said while she unconsciously played with the ice diamond. "I guess your right." Terra said reluctantly. "But still Beastboy betrayed me."

"What happened?" I asked. Beastboy was head over heels for Terra, it doesn't make sense that he would betray her.

"I told him about my problem and he said he wouldn't tell anyone but he told Robin. Why would he do that." she said. It makes sense now.

"I pretty sure Beastboy didn't tell Robin. I managed to figure out about your powers by guessing, and I'm not the smartest person around. Robin was train by Batman, you know the world's greatest detective. He probably figured it out and didn't realize you had already told Beastboy about it." I explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Terra said.

"So will you go back?" I asked hopefully.

"I will" she said. "I just have one question. If you have powers why aren't you a hero? Or a Titan?"

"I tried once. It didn't work out" I said. I hope I didn't give too much away, maybe it's time for a little damage control. "Could you not tell the Titans about my power. I don't want to relive what happened and I really don't want the Titans pestering me about joining them. I like my life the way it is."

"I won't. Don't worry I won't tell them." said Terra. She stood up and got out of the booth. "Hey Danny can I keep this?" Terra held up my diamond.

"Sure, it won't melt so you don't have to worry about it melting in you pocket." I replied.

"Thanks … for everything" said Terra. And with that she left. I'm glad I could help Terra. I hope she can get the help she needs. Now it's time to get my groceries.


	11. Chapter 11

**This was originally going to be one long chapter but I decided to break it up into two smaller chapters. I did this mainly because my life just got incredibly busy so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I also thought it would be bette to have a shorter chapter every week instead of one long chapter in two weeks. Anyways enjoy the first half of chapter 11.**

"I need your help." I didn't know those four words would cause me so much trouble. The trouble started when I got the bright idea that the H.I.V.E. trio should have the experience of going to school. During my last visit, I'd heard about their previous form of education, the H.I.V.E. Academy. The school where they learned how to become villains. From what they told me it wasn't exactly paradise. Manipulative teachers and staff members ran the school and they forced students to fight each other to progress in their studies. No offence to Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth, but disregarding the whole being alienated due to their powers, I could see why they turned out as villains. Being forced to fight people you know, who are usually your friends, makes it easier to be ruthless and give into darker impulses.

That's why I wanted to get them into a real school. They need a positive place to learn. A place free from all of their past problems. There might be a few problems with trying to bring hopefully former villains to school but I do have connection. Namely the Titans. I just have to convince them to go along with my idea. Robins going to be the toughest but I'm sure I can convince him.

And that brings me to the trouble. I have to ask the Titans to post bail for their former enemies that nearly killed them and took over their house. That's going to be fun.

I decided to talk to Robin first. He is the leader and decision maker for the Titans. We were hanging out at the Coffee Bean when I decided to talk to to him. Actually it was as the Titans were leaving that I asked Robin stay for a few minutes to talk to me.

"What do you need?" asked Robin. As he tapped his foot impatiently. The Titans were going to have a video game tournament when they got to their tower so he wanted to get back quickly.

"I need a favour" I said.

"Didn't I already do you a favour" said Robin suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes. Actually he narrowed his mask, I can't actually see his eyes, but I'm sure that's what he intended.

"I know, but I think you might want to hear what I have to say" I said reassuringly.

"Alright, what do you need?" said Robin.

"I need the Titans to pay the H.I.V.E. trio's bail and enrol them into school." I said completely seriously.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Robin. Everyone in the restaurant immediately looked at him. Looking embarrassed Robin continued in a whisper. "I know that you've been spending a lot of time with them recently, but they are the bad guys. They are in prison for a reason and you just want to set them free and put them in a building full of teenagers for five days a week." How did he know I visited the H.I.V.E. trio. Wait he's Mr. Paranoid so it makes sense that he'd keep tabs on the H.I.V.E. trio's visitors. I'm just surprised he hasn't brought it up sooner.

"They aren't bad people, they are just victims of circumstance. They just need a chance to turn their lives around. And I think that going to school is just what they need." I said. Robin furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, as he tried to process the information. I went in for the kill. "If it works than there will be one less team of villains for you to constantly catch and throw back in prison."

"Ok I'll try it but I'm going make sure the H.I.V.E. can't take advantage of this" Robin said. That sounded ominous, but at least I accomplished my goal. Robin left, as he was eager to start the tournament, like a bat out of hell. Actually that would be more fitting for his mentor Batman. I guess he left like a robin out of … his nest. Great, now I've lost some of my witty banter skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

I stood in Jump City Penitentiary with Robin as we waited for the the H.I.V.E. trio to be released. Somehow Robin was able to enrol them in my high school and pay their bail all in one day. The other Titans weren't here, I'm assuming Robin didn't want them to know so they wouldn't question his decision. I'm sure the Titans would agree with him or at least follow him without questioning. Robin'll learn, I guess it's baby steps for now.

The door to the room we were in opened and in walked Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth, hands bound and escorted by police officers. Once they were in the room the police officers removed the handcuffs. "They're all yours" said one of the officers to Robin. Robin gave a nod and the police left the room.

"You actually did it" said a surprised Jinx.

"You didn't believe I would. After all I've done for you." I said feigning hurt. "We have an hour until school starts so we should …"

"Before anything happens I'm going to set some ground rules." interrupted Robin as he pulled out three object. All three of them were a dark grey and appeared to be made of some sort of thin metal. Two of the objects were in the shape of a thin rectangle and had clasps at each end. The third item was shaped like a square and was almost paper thin. "You three will be wearing these. They are tracking devices and they have a built in tranquilizer. Your teachers have the remotes that activate the tranquilizers. If you do anything destructive, dangerous, or illegal, they will activate the tranquilizer, putting you to sleep instantly were you will be brought back here and you will be locked away with no hope of leaving. Do you understand?" He got nods from Gizmo, Jinx and, Mammoth. Robin walked over and put the rectangular devices around the wrists of Jinx and Mammoth, while Gizmo got the rectangular device stuck to his back. It's probably there so he can't reach it to try and deactivate it. "You will be walked to and from school everyday until you prove you're trustworthy. If you want to participate in extracurricular activities have Danny contact me and I will approve them"

"How will I do that?" I asked. I don't have a cell phone and I'm sure that you can't look up the Teen Titan's phone number in the phone book.

"You'll be using this" said Robin as he pulled out something from his pocket. He handed it to me and I saw that it was a miniature Titan communicator. It was about half the size of a normal communicator and it only had one button on it. I was kind of hoping for a cell phone but I can make this work. This is harder to trace anyway.

"Thanks" I say.

"After school you'll be walked to apartments I found for your. You will stay their until you go to school the next day. The first two months of rent have been payed for. After that you are responsible for paying. You will be allowed to leave your apartments on weekends to search for a job or work at a job if you've found one. If you break any of the rules I'll make sure you are sent back here faster than you can blink. Got it" threatened Robin.

Gulping nervously Gizmo gave a small nod of confirmation. "Good. Your free to go, for now" said Robin.

We left the prison and walked to Jump City High. Along the way I told the H.I.V.E. trio all about what high school is like. I told them about all the fun things to do at school, like clubs, sports teams, bands, etc while steering clear of subjects like homework. I'll tell them about the horrors of homework later. I also answered any questions they had. By the time we got to the school they looked excited, with a hint of nervousness.

Waiting in front of Jump City High's front doors were Slide and Kelsey. I'd told them yesterday about my trips to Jump City Penitentiary and my plan to have the H.I.V.E. trio join our school. They were understandably nervous. Its not everyday your friend tells you that they want to bring dangerous supervillains to school. I did manage to convince them to go along with it though.

"Danny, your late. The bell's about to ring" said Slide as we walked up to the school.

"That's because someone decided to be a chatty Kathy" I said as I looked at Robin.

"Says the guy that spent the entire walk here talking" retorted Robin. "I will be going now" said Robin as he shot one last glare at Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. Robin turned around and walked away.

"Slide, Kelsey, I'd like to introduce you to Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth" I said.

Kelsey responded with a "Hi I'm Kelsey nice to meet you" followed by Slides "Glad you could make it. I'm Slide." So far so good. I'm glad that Slide and Kelsey don't seem nervousness around the three. Them being unafraid will make the transition to school easier for Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth.

"What kind name is Slide?" said a snarky Jinx. Oh boy, that's not a great way too start.

Slide remained unfazed by her comment. "My actual name is Steven. Slides just a nickname." explained Slide.

"He got it because he acted like an idiot and decided to try and slide down a stair rail. He ended up falling off and landed on the principle" said Kelsey with a snicker as she playful punched Slide in the arm.

Any further chance for conversation was cut off by the ringing of the bell. We quickly made our way to our math class. Robin managed to get Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth schedules that were identical to mine. He claims that I'd be able to show them around and they'd have someone they know in class with them. I think he just wants another person watching them.

The rest of the school went surprisingly smoothly. The principle had made an announcement at the beginning of the day about the situation and he asked the students to treat the trio like any other student. It seemed to work. No students had bothered the trio. They cast a few wary glances once in a while but that was all they did. There was only two incidents, during the entire day a number smaller than I expected. In gym, we were playing dodgeball. Mammoth accidentally threw a ball too hard at a guy. He missed but he ended up destroying an entire row of bleachers and cracked the concrete wall behind the bleachers with one throw. The other incident was caused by Gizmo. I learned today that while he is mechanically inclined, chemistry isn't his strong suit. He managed to create a small explosion during the lab we had today. I'm not sure how he managed to cause a neutralization reaction to explode but ho somehow did just that. The person that adjusted the best was Jinx. Kelsey was the reason for that. After only spending time with the boys on her team, she must have desperately wanted friend that was a girl. By lunch you'd of thought they'd been friends all their entire lives, they were trading makeup tips and spreading gossip. Or was it trading gossip and spreading makeup, I'm not sure. I don't really understand girl stuff that well.

It wasn't until after school ended that something happened. "The school's football team is playing today." said Slide as we exited the classroom. "Do you guys want to go watch?" asked Slide to the group.

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth looked shocked. I guess they thought Slide just tolerated them today and didn't actually want to hang out with them. What they didn't know is that Slide would try and make friends with a gorilla if he had the chance.

"I don't think we are allowed to do that" said an unsure Jinx.

"I'll ask Robin" I said as I pulled out the miniature communicator. Pressing the button, I held it up to my face as Robin's face appeared onscreen.

"What do you want?" said Robin impatiently.

"Can Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth go and watch the school football game tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" said Robin.

"Come on, how much trouble can they get into while they are sitting there watching the game." I said.

"Fine, they can go" said Robin reluctantly.

"Thanks" I said before I pressed the button again, ending the call. "Let's go." I said as we walked out of the school and towards the bleacher. The bleachers weren't very full so we found good seats.

The game was pretty intense. I'm not much of a football person mainly due to the bad memories caused by Dash and the rest of Casper High's football team, but I was drawn into this game. Today was the big rivalry game between the Jump City Titans, it's ironic because they were named that before the Teen Titans showed up, and the Schwarzenegger High Eagles. The game was a close one. It was the fourth quarter and the Titans were down by two. They were about to kick a three point field goal to put them in the lead when the ground started shaking. Not the constant shaking of an earthquake but period half second intervals when they ground would rumble. It was almost as if a giant person was walking along.

I stood up along with Slide, Kelsey, and the H.I.V.E. trio. I started looking around trying to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, the lights on our side of the stadium went out. I turned around and saw that instead of burning out, the lights were being blocked by a giant figure made out of a purplish clay like substance. I stood there staring at the giant creature until I realized one thing. It was staring directly at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. I'm sorry this took so long, especially with last chapter ending with a cliffhanger. But I've been very busy and I'm not a very fast writer so it's amazing that this chapter was finished this quickly. That's all for this chapter so enjoy.**

Immediately people started to panic. The bleachers started emptying out as the giant purple clay monster, Plasmas I think it's called, started destroying the last few rows of bleacher. Screams filled the air as frightened teenagers ran for their lives. Most students thought it would be cool to watch a superhero battle. Their views quickly changed.

I jumped onto the bench in front of me and hopped down the four bleacher seats to the ground. I started running but I got knocked to the ground due to a swipe of Plasmas's arm. For such a large monster, Plasmas sure is fast.

I ran along the sideline of the field as fast as I could. Plasmas followed after me taking a few swipes at me. Why is it after me, I've never done anything to it.

While I ran for my life, Jinx and Mammoth engaged Plasmas. Gizmo is useless with out technology so I'm glad he decided to sit this one out. Mammoth tried punching the creature but all it did was cause some of the goop to break off the main monster. Jinx was a little more effective than Mammoth, she shot her energy at Plasmas causing him to trip and land face first onto the visiting team's bench. Thankfully it was empty so a broken bench was the only casualty.

I ran over to Slide, Kelsey and Gizmo who had made their way to one of the end-zones and we're watching the fight from afar. "Guys , get out of here." I called as I ran to them. "It's not safe."

They followed my instructions and started running away. I stopped and was about to run back towards the battle when I heard Slide yell "Danny wait" he must have realized that I wasn't running away with them. I turned and looked at Slide. All three of them were stopped and staring at me. I had hoped to just slip away and return to the battle unnoticed but I guess it can't be helped. "You aren't going to go back are you. It's too dangerous. That thing was going after you, it would be suicide to go back" pleaded Slide.

He's right but I still have to go. Hero complex I hate you. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. Someone needs to look out for Jinx and Mammoth." I said. Then as calmly and confidently as I could I said "Don't worry I'll be fine."

It must have worked because Slide let out a sigh of defeat. "I won't be able to stop you. Go but be careful, I still need to repay you for helping me with my mom." And with that they turned around and sprinted away.

I restarted my run towards the battle. By now Mammoth had picked up one of the benches from the bleacher that had been ripped off and was swinging it like a baseball bat trying to damage Plasmas. It wasn't working. The bench would pass through Plasmas's body which would quickly reform. Jinx's attacks were slightly more effective but all they could do was slow down Plasmas. They were fighting a loosing battle.

That put me in a dilemma. Should I reveal my ghost powers to fight the creature and become a fugitive again or worse get captured, or keep them hidden and hope Jinx and Mammoth could fight off Plasmas, but the might get hurt. What should I do.

As I reached the twenty yard line the decision was made for me. Two giant clods of dirt rose from the ground on either side of Plasmas and slammed together sandwiching it. The Titans were here.

They started throwing everything they could at the creature. That includes birdarangs, giant chunks of rock, mangled bleacher seats covered in black energy, sonic cannon blasts, and a ram. I'm serious Beastboy tried to head butt a creature made of a clay like substance. It didn't work very well, he ended up being throw onto the tables of Gatorade. But where was Starfire, she wasn't with the Titans.

The attacks seemed to be working. Giant holes appeared in Plasmas's chest and he lost his left arm from a particularly large boulder curtesy of Terra. It eventually was worn down by the constant onslaught and Plasmas melted into a purple puddle in the middle of the field.

A cheer rang out from the Titans until Cyborg noticed Jinx and Mammoth standing on the field. "What are they doing here." said Cyborg hostilely.

"We go to this school. That's why we're here" replied a snarky Jinx. This isn't good, if a fight starts between Jinx and Mammoth, and the Titans the H.I.V.E. trio would have to go back to prison. By now I had made it near the Titans so I slowed down to a walk and prepared to play mediator. But I saw something out of the corner of my eye. The puddle of Plasmas was moving.

"Look out" I cried out as I pointed at the moving puddle. All of a sudden green energy rained down upon the what was left of Plasmas. Starfire had arrived. She flew down and hovered a few feet away from us. Since I saw her yesterday she had changed dramatically. Her appearance that is. She now wore a giant hat, oven mitts over her hands, and a bright yellow rain slicker. Her outfit sure made a fashion statement.

"Starfire, what are you wearing?" asked Robin as he voiced what everyone was thinking.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by a loud shriek. I turned and saw Plasmas reforming. I look into the crater it was standing in and saw a green glow coming from. The I noticed pipes with sewage on the side were imbedded into the ground right beside the crater. Terra's attack must have exposed a sewage pipe, which allowed Plasmas to consume the sewage and grow stronger. That's just what I need right now, a stronger villain while Starfire is acting strange and the Titans are about to come to blows with the H.I.V.E.

Plasmas's legs appeared followed by his chest and arms. As his head reformed, neon green eyes grew on it's head, chest, and arms. "He got ugly, quickly" commented Beastboy.

"Don't worry, no matter what he looks like he's just a monster, and monster will always be defeated." said Robin reassuringly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Starfire flinch. Why did Robin's speech affect her, she should have been inspired by it. I can think about this later, when there isn't a giant rampaging monster after me.

Plasmas's sewage boost was paying off, it was throwing around Jinx, Mammoth, and the Titans like they were rag dolls. Plasmas's mouth bulged before he spit out a green acidic liquid straight towards Starfire. Seeing that she wasn't dodging, I took two quick steps and launched my self at her. I tackled her to the ground just in time. Her previously occupied spot was now a small smouldering crater.

I stood up and looked down at Starfire. My tackle had knocked her hat off her head and opened the front of the slicker. Now I know why she was wearing them. A large bump protruded from her fore head, two spike poked out from her neck, she had blue scales on her arm, and are those elf ears?

Starfire sat up while groaning. She grabbed her head in pain but frozen when she realized her hat wasn't on her head. She frantically looked around for the hat until she saw that I was staring at her. Starfire froze and looked at me, fear evident in her eyes.

I knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to bolt. Reflexively I lunged forward and grabbed her wrist as she shot into the air and flew away from the battle. "Get away from me. You shouldn't be near me. I'm a monster" cried Starfire as she started shaking her arm in an attempt to dislodge me. I managed to hold on and stop myself from falling the hundred feet or so we'd risen during our flight.

"No I won't. Can you stop shaking me, I might fall if you know" I said. Starfire looked at the ground and realized how high up we actually were. She flew towards the ground and we landed in a small park.

Letting go of her wrist I asked "Why are you running away?"

"You heard Robin. I am a monster so I must be defeated" said Starfire sadly.

"You know that's not true. You're no monster" I said, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. "It's not how you look that makes you a monster. It's who you are inside that determines whether you are a monster or not. You are the nicest, and most caring person I know. You are the complete opposite of what a monster is."

"You are wrong" said Starfire "Now that the Titans have seen me, I must leave."

"You know the Titans don't care what you look like. Don't run away, believe me you will regret it." I said. I might have said a little too much but it's true, I'd go back to Amity Park if I could.

"I must leave" she said adamantly. I don't think she will budge on this. I didn't want to do this but I can't just turn away when she needs help.

"If your set on doing this than I guess I'll have to go with you." I stated.

Starfire looked shocked at my statement. "Why?" Was all she could say.

"Because you think your alone, but I'm going to prove you wrong. You have me." I said.

"Alright, you can come with me" she said reluctantly. I thought that would work and she'd stay. "We need to get something before we go."

"Alright." She put a hand under each of my armpits and picked me up. We flew to Titans tower and landed just outside the door.

"I will be back within five minutes" said Starfire before entered the tower. True to her word she was back outside after about four minutes. Only this time she was carrying some type of clothing. "You need to put this on" said Starfire as she handed it to me.

It was a white one piece jumpsuit. The suit was completely devoid of any colour or pictures and the only distinguishing features were pieces of interwoven plastic around the joints of the suit. I put the jumpsuit on over my clothes and then stood their waiting to see what happened next.

"Press the button on the left arm to pressurize activate the helmet and pressurize the suit." said Starfire. Huh, pressurize the suit, what does she mean?

"Pressurize the suit? Why?" I asked.

"Humans die in space without a spacesuit, right. Or was I misinformed?" she said completely seriously. That's true, but wait did she say space.

What have I gotten myself into. Although it makes sense that she wants to go to space, with her being an alien. I've always wanted to go into space. My dream is to be an astronaut, but I wasn't expecting to become one so soon. I know that I was in space that one time with Technus but I was in it for less than ten minutes so I don't really count it as my first astronaut experience. I guess I'm going to become an astronaut. I can't back out of this now that I've told Starfire I'd go with her. If I did than there'd be no chance of her returning.

Making my decision I pushed the small red button on my left wrist. Glass rose from behind my head, over top and ended by latching to the small plastic strip on the collar, creating a helmet. A semiflexible plastic shot out of the plastic joint covers and stretched over the entire surface of the jumpsuit covering it. Once that was done I heard the hiss of oxygen being pumped in. The suit was now pressurized.

That was so cool. I bet NASA would be dying to get ahold of this technology. Jumpsuits that can transom into spacesuits. That would save money on suit construction and save time and effort for the astronauts so the wouldn't have to change constantly. I should probably stop nerding out now.

"Let's go" I said. Starfire picked me up again and started flying upward. Within minutes the sky turned from blue to black and small pinpricks of light started to appear. This was so cool. My first time in space, I was too preoccupied with saving the world to take in the experience it. Now with Starfire doing all the flying I could look around and fully take in what was happening.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I'm curious to know where we are going. Are we going to her home-world or some other planet.

"To a planet where I belong" said Starfire. That's cryptic. Does she mean she's going to her home?

"And where's that?" I asked. By now we had just passed by Jupiter.

"Somewhere a monster like me will be accepted." she replied. This is going to take longer than I thought it would. She really believes she won't be accepted on earth.

We flew through space until we came upon other planets. We visited several planets including a planet that was a giant desert and another that was incredible small yet it still had a strong gravitational pulls. But every planet we visited the locals were always afraid of us. I think it was the fact that they were seeing aliens for the first time but Starfire was convinced they were afraid of her. With every gasp or scream of fear she became more disheartened. I tried to comfort her but I don't think it was working.

By now we were on our sixth planet. It was one giant jungle and everything on it was purple. From the sky to the plants, they were all different shades of purple.

We'd been walking for fifteen minutes and nothing had happened. There was not an alien or animal in sight. All I saw was plants, plants, and more plants. I like forests as much as the next guy but shouldn't there be something else out here.

As if answering me, a beautiful creature stepped out from behind a tree. She was dressed entirely in white. She had pale, almost cream white skin, silver hair, and purple eyes that had a wavy black line for pupils. "Hello children, are you lost?" she asked kindly. Something seemed off about her, I'm not sure what it is though. She just gives me the feeling that she's dangerous.

Starfire seems completely oblivious to the vibe the creature gives off. "We are looking for a planet to stay on" I said.

The creature looked at me dismissively before she looked back at Starfire and said "You can stay with me." That was rude, she's only interested in Starfire. "Follow me, my cave is close by."

"Why is such a beautiful creature, helping a monster like me." said Starfire suspiciously.

"Because you are no monster. You are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy." said the creature with a smile. The smile is similar to the one a cat gives before it plays with its food. Something is definitely wrong with her. I need to stay on alert.

Starfire on the other hand looks at the creature with complete trust. So when I tell Starfire she's not a monster multiple times she doesn't believe me, but when an alien she's just met tells her the exact same thing once she believes it. I guess she just thinks I'm being nice and I don't really mean it.

We followed the creature through the jungle to where ever she is leading us. As we walked I slowed down slightly to give myself some distance from the creature. I leaned over to Starfire and whispered "Be careful. I don't trust her."

Starfire seemed to be taken aback by my comment. "Why, Danny? She is nice" Starfire whispered.

"Something feels off about her." I explained. "Just be careful, that's all I ask."

"Ok" whispered Starfire with a small smile.

Any further conversation was cut off by the alien in front of us. "We are hear." She said as she pointed at a hole in a rock wall. We walked into the mouth of the cave and I looked around. The cave was a good size with several stalagmites and stalactites randomly dispersed throughout. The cave was lighted by many small, glowing purple crystals that grew on the walls and ceiling.

"Do you know what's happening too me?" asked Starfire once we had walked to the center of the cave.

"Of course. You are going through your transformation" she said kindly.

"But my sister only turned purple for a few days" said a confused Starfire.

"Each Tameranian has a unique transformation. Yours is special. You are one of the few that will transform using a chrysalis." said the alien. "Lie down now, your chrysalis is about to form."

Following instruction Starfire lay on the ground as a green leaf like shell started forming around her. Something seemed really wrong with this. I don't know what it is. It's like something is tickling the back of my mind and I know it's important, but I can't figure it out. As Starfire's face starts to disappear, I realize something.

"How do you know so much about Tameranian transformations and chrysalises?" I asked.

"That's because I'm a Cironiellian Chrysalis Eater." Said the alien before she started to change. I heard the sickening crack of bone as her arm broke and started growing longer and her hands changed into giant claws. Two more pairs of leg grew and her head grew longer and more oblong. The once beautiful creature change into a gigantic spider like monster within a few seconds.

It started move towards where the cocooned Starfire lay. I ran and placed myself between Starfire and the creature. Seeing what I did she laughed. "You think you can stop me" she said. "For that I'll eat you first. You won't be much of an appetizer though." Hey that's rude. I've gained a little weight since I left, now when I turn sideways you can still see me.

"I have a few surprises as well" I said as a white circle appeared around my waist. It split and transformed me into Danny Phantom. "Alright ugly, let's do this." Taking advantage of her surprise I flew forward and punched her. She flew back and crashed into a stalagmite.

She picked herself and I flew forward to continue my assault. I was backhanded by one of the large claws before I could attack again. I landed hard on the ground. The creature started charging straight at me. Thinking quickly I shot a beam of ice on the ground in front of her causing her to lose her footing. She started sliding, the only problem was that she was sliding straight at me. I turned intangible and she slide through me and hit the wall behind me.

I stood up and turned around to face her. Before I finished I was struck in the head by the creatures claws. The force from the blow launched me headfirst across the cave, over Starfire, and into a stalagmite.

Pain exploded in my head, as my vision blurred and I started seeing three of everything. Three bright white lines flew across my line of sight. No, I've changed back into a human. Now I won't be able to stop the creature from eating Starfire.

The creature having gotten rid of me started walking towards Starfire's chrysalis. I stood up unsteadily and started stumbling to where Starfire lay. I fought with every step as I struggled to remain conscious and upright. I managed to make it just to Starfire just before the creature did.

"You are persistent" she spat out. "But it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon." She raised a giant claw and plunged it down towards my chest.

I closed my eyes and waited for for the inevitable. I just hope it's quick and painless. As the claw drew within inches of my chest, an explosion went off beside her head. She stumbled backwards.

Into the cave ran the Titans. I am so glad to see them. Running, and flying, past me they started fighting the alien. I stood there in front of Starfire's chrysalis watching the fight. My vision started blurring even more and the fight turned into moving blobs of colour. Then it darkened and the pain took over. I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…ny…anny…Danny!"

Someone was calling my name and lightly shaking me. I don't want to get up. School isn't suppose to be going on today.

"Just five more minutes" I mumbled as I turned over. Instead of my pillow my head rested on a small rock. Instantly I remembered everything that happened. I shot upwards startling Starfire, who was trying to wake me, and cause pain to shoot through me head. I groaned as I looked around. The Titans were crouched in a circle staring at me.

"Good, you're up" said Robin as he stood up. "What were you doing here?"

I managed to stand up with the help of Cyborg. "It's a long story" I said. "Starfire, is it over?" I asked as I realized she was out of her chrysalis. She looked like she did before everything happened. The bump, scales, and horns had all disappeared.

"Yes, it is over" confirmed Starfire.

"I don't know what happened to you two, but Starfire can shoot lasers out of her eyes. It's so cool" Beastboy practically squealed. Laser beams? What happened while I was unconscious.

"We can talk about that later on the ship." said Robin. "I'm sure these two have quite the story to tell."

I leaned on Cyborg for support as we walked towards the cave entrance. As we were about to leave I noticed that Robin was staring suspiciously at something. I followed his line of sight and saw that he was staring at a perfectly smooth patch of ice. A patch of ice, completely out of place inside the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry i took so long to update. I know I sound like a broken record but I've been really busy, so when I get home I don't feel like typing anything out. I'll try to update the next chapter quicker. That's all folks.**

I've noticed my life seems to follow a pattern. I go through periods of craziness followed by a long period where nothing happens. That's why I feel something bad is going to happen soon. After my little adventure with Starfire things had quieted down and returned to normal. It has been a week and half since then and nothing's happened yet. That means that with my luck giant monsters are going to start attacking the school soon.

The day after I got back, I went too school like I normally did. The thing is I forgot that when I left, a battle with a giant clay/sewage monster was still being fought. Let's just say I received a different welcome than I expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Week and a Half Ago

Slide and Kelsey were standing by the front doors of the school. when I walked up. They didn't seem to notice me approaching. "Hey guys" I called out in greeting. "Where's Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth?" Robin should have brought them by now.

Kelsey spun around at the sound of my voice so quickly I thought she'd get whiplash. "Your alive!" Kelsey practically yelled as she gave me a quick hug. Why would she think that. Right, the last time her and Slide saw me I was running towards a fight with a giant monster. And with me missing a day their imaginations must have gone crazy coming up with scenarios of what might have happened to me.

"I'm glad your in one piece" said Slide as Kelsey released me from the hug. "Don't worry I'm not going to hug you" joked Slide.

"I'm fine. Sorry I didn't come to school yesterday. It was kind of a crazy day." I said. I then preceded to tell them about my adventure yesterday. I started with me running back and the Titans arriving. I told them about Starfire running away and me joining her, meeting the alien, and Starfire nearly being eaten. I told them everything except for my little fight as Danny Phantom. I just told them the Titans arrived and fought off the alien.

"So where are Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo?" I asked for the second time.

"I'm not sure. They weren't here yesterday." said Slide. "Wait, there they are" said Slide as he pointed down the street. I looked and saw Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo being escorted by Robin, and Raven.

They walked up to us and stopped beside our little trio. "Hey guys" I greeted. "I heard you got to skip yesterday."

Jinx was about to answer but she was cut off by Robin. "I wanted to make sure they went with someone I know." he explained. As if it was an afterthought he added "that and we were kind of busy finding Starfire." So that's the real reason. My hopes that Robin actually trusted me disappeared.

The bell above our heads rang, signalling school was about to start. "We've got to get going" said Kelsey. She got a small nod from Robin and a grunt from Raven.

Both groups turned and started going their own way. Before Robin could escape I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He let out a small shudder before turning around. "I was kind of hoping you'd tell the Titans about Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth on your own but I'm still glad you told them." I said.

"I didn't have a choice" commented Robin dryly.

"But you still told them. A little while ago you would've just ignored the rest of your team. You're changing, even if it's just a little" I said.

"Sure, whatever you say" Robin said dismissively but I could see a small smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danny, are you coming?" said Slide as he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Where?" I asked. I hadn't really been paying attention for the last … wow ten minutes. I really zoned out.

"To the assembly, remember" said Slide. "This gave me the perfect nickname for you. Fallow Fields." A few days ago, Slide got the bright idea to give me a nickname. He suggested everything from Daredevil, thanks to the Plasmas attack, to Barista. Slide isn't the greatest at coming up with nicknames.

"Why, that doesn't even make sense?" I asked.

"Your last name is Fields, and a fallow field is a field that doesn't have any crops. Just like your brain, nothing's going on up there." Slide joked. I felt a pang of guilt as he spoke, because I've been lying to him. But theirs no way he can know my last name is really Fenton.

"I don't think that's going to catch on" I said skeptically. I stood up and made my took my place in line. I'm not sure what the assembly is for, the teacher must have explained it while I was zoned out. It could either be a pep rally or an anti-bullying assembly. The schools big on anti-bullying, it's a nice change from being shoved into a locker by Dash every day.

Our class walked to the gym and I took a seat on one of the bleachers. I'm not expecting it to take long. The assembly will probably be an hour long. With the usual speeches, statistics, and inspirational videos being shown. It'll be boring but it's better than sitting in class.

Thirty minutes later I was ready to fall asleep, I was so bored. The people around me looked just as bored as me. Slide was nodding off, and Kelsey was in the middle of a conversation with Jinx. It'd be nice if something exciting happened.

As if answering my thought, the power in the gym flickered for a few seconds before going out. Then ,blue lightning sparked around the now dead lights. The lightning jumped from lights to the center of the gym, and coalesced into a giant monster. I should stop wishing for excitement. It's always the bad kind that finds me.

Everyone started panicking, as the monster shot beams of lightning randomly around the gym. So far nobody had been hit but that will change if nothing's done.

"Do you know what that thing is?" I yelled to the H.I.V.E. trio. I'd never seen it before so I needed to learn as much as I can about it.

"His name is Overload." said Gizmo. "He is an artificial intelligence that went rouge."

"Does he have any weaknesses?" I asked.

"Well, other than electricity, he is only made up of a single computer chip." explained Gizmo. "If it was short circuited he could lose his control over electricity." How could we do that, hmm. I've got it.

"Jinx, could you use your powers to set off the school's sprinklers?" I asked as I turned to face Jinx.

"Yes I can." She replied.

"Ok, when I tell you to, set off the sprinkler system. The water should cause the chip to short circuit." I said. "When the sprinklers go off, the water will conduct Overload's electricity, so we need to evacuate the people left in the building." I got a nod from everyone before we split up.

Jinx followed me as we ran towards the left side of the stage. Along the way I yelled "EVERYONE GET OUT" while picking people up that had tripped. Within thirty seconds everyone in my section of the gym had evacuated. Jinx and I stood beside the door and I looked around the gym. Slide, Kelsey, Mammoth, and Gizmo were efficient. Everyone had been evacuated and the gym was now empty. I even saw Mammoth carrying four student that had been hurt in the stamped to leave. It was nice to see the H.I.V.E. trio act like heroes.

Overload, noticing that everyone was gone, started charging, no pun intended, at the first people he saw. Which just so happened to be me and Jinx. "Do it now" I yelled to Jinx. She shot pink energy at the ceiling and the sprinklers let loose a small shower.

As the water rained down on Overload, we booked it out of there. I could hear a loud crackling in the distance. It sounded like it worked but I couldn't go back to check. We ran down the halls, with Jinx just a few feet in front of me. She made it to the doors and exited the school. I was about to follow her but as I grabbed the door handle I felt something hit me in the neck. Stopping, I reached up and pulled out something that was imbedded in my neck. It was a small silver dart.

Immediately, my muscles turned to putty. I sunk to the floor and my eyes started closing. Why does this always happen to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to find that I couldn't move. I was in the spread eagle position with my arms and legs restrained by thick metal bands that went around my wrists and ankles. The bands were attached to a metal circle that surrounded my by body and attached to a metal base on the ground.

I looked around and found I was in a large, dark room. The walls were a burnt orange and there was very little lighting, which caused long dark shadows to be cast around the room. Near the walls, giant machines stood, as their gears turned and to my right multiple screens made up part of the wall. This place reminds me of a creepy version of Clockwork's tower.

I'm not going to stick around to find out who owns this place. I turned myself intangible, but as my body started turning translucent, electricity shot through me. My body convulsed and writhed around in pain. After about five seconds it stopped and all I was left with was a tingling in my body.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't try and escape." a deep voice spoke. I looked around trying to find its source but nobody was there.

"Who are you? Show yourself." I commanded, as I tried to remain calm. I needed to appear as if I'm not rattled so whoever is behind this doesn't get the upper hand. As long as I can stay calm I have the advantage.

To my left, a man stepped out of the shadows. He wore all black, light armour. The armour left most of his body unprotected save his joints which were covered by metal plates. The most striking part would have to be his mask. The mask was smooth, with the right side painted a bright orange and the left side was black. An eye peered out of the orange side of the mask, while the black side was completely blank.

"I am Deathstroke the Terminator, or as the Titans know me, Slade" he said.

"Cute name, you mom must love evil robots from the future. Who knew that she would be this accurate when she named you." I joked. Witty banter is the best.

Completely ignoring me Slade continued. "You have been a pain in my side for too long now. You've thwarted too many of my plans."

"I've never met you. How could I have done that?" I asked in hopes of getting more information.

"You turn my subordinates from the H.I.V.E. into heroes, stop Robin from stealing for me, and prevent my newest apprentice Terra from coming to me." he explained calmly. "That's why I'm going to take drastic measures, Daniel Fenton."

My blood starts to freeze. How does he know, and has he told anyone? What's going to happen to me? A million thoughts race around my head as I struggle to maintain my calm façade.

As Slade started melting into the shadows, he said one final thing. "I know one won't join me. A certain businessman made sure of that, but when the Titans come, I will ruin you." And with that Slade disappeared from my sight.

As one last act of defiance I yelled out "I'm disappointed. I was expecting an 'I'll be back'". Then I was alone.

I'm not sure how much time passed. It could have been hours or just five minutes. There was no real way for me to tell. But after a while I heard a noise. The noise got closer and closer until a small explosion went off on the other side of the room. A hole appeared in the wall once the dust settled, and the Teen Titans followed by the H.I.V.E. trio stepped through into the room.

"Danny!" they yelled as they ran towards me.

"Hey guys. Can you get me out of hear" I called out. "How did you even find me?"

They ran up to my containment circle an Robin started picking the locks to the cuffs. "There's a tracking device in the mini communicator I gave you." Robin explained.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I made a motion with my head towards the H.I.V.E. trio.

"When you didn't come out of the school we got worried." said Jinx. "We managed to convince Robin to let us go with the Titans to find you."

Robin finished unlocking the rest of my restraint. "Let's go" he said and we started running towards the hole in the wall. Halfway across the room, a bunch of shadows dropped from the roof and surrounded us. There must have been twelve or thirteen and they were all humanoid in shape. They stepped into the light and I saw people that were dressed similarly to Slade except their masks had bright orange circles on their faces. Behind the identical group of people, another figure emerged. It was Slade.

"Slade" growled Robin as he prepared to jump at Slade. Thankfully he was stopped by Raven.

"Hello Robin" greeted Slade. "Im glad that your eager to see me but I'm really interested in Danny."

"What do you want with him?" asked a slightly confused Robin. "He's not exactly your type of apprentice." Hey I could be apprentice material. At least Vlad thinks I am. Even if he is a crazy fruitloop. Wait I don't want to be an apprentice. Forget about that.

Slade let out a low, cruel chuckle."I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. The protégé of the worlds greatest detective couldn't find out one poorly hidden secret." said Slade to the confused group of teens. "I'm not going to spoil it for you but you'll know soon enough. Now Danny I have something I'm sure you'd be very interested in. It took me awhile to find it but I manage to get ahold of this" with that he pulled out a small chunk of red glass. "It use to belong to a man named Frederich Isak Showenhower." No the that means.

"You have Freakshow's crystal ball" I gasped in horror.

"Yes, and with it I order you to transform and kill the Titans."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm alive. I know I was mean leaving such a cliffhanger unresolved for such a long period of time. My last upload was followed by the two busiest weeks of my life. And that morphed into the Christmas rush. But you guys probably don't care too much about my life's schedual. So please enjoy the next chapter of The Doctor Is In.**

A white circle appeared around my waist. Concentrating as hard as I could I tried to stop from transforming. I managed to stop the rings from separating and they slowly closed the inch difference that was created and disappeared. The only problem was I could still feel the transformation trying to happen. I was still forced to spend most of my concentration preventing that from happen. Concentration that would be more useful spent focusing on the battle around me.

From what I could see of the battle things were pretty even. Robin had immediately gone to fight Slade and they were currently in a deadlock. They were in a hand to hand fight with each person landing the occasional hit. The other Titans, along with the H.I.V.E. trio were fighting the Slade wannabes. Well, Slade's look alike robots. I was a little surprised when I saw Cyborg rip one in half. I was scared he'd killed someone till I noticed the 'corpse' started sparking.

The Titans and H.I.V.E. were holding their own but more of the appeared from the shadows and joined the fight. I took a step towards the fight in hopes of helping them but I stopped after the first step. I was in no condition to fight. I have no powers right now, if I use them Slade will be able to control me. Last time I was controlled, Freakshow was able to control me while I was human but this time it was different. Slade only has a shard of the crystal so it's not at full power. But if I turn ghost the effect the shard will have on me will increase.

I started a slow stumble away from the group.i need to get away in case I succumb to the mind control. I was going as fast as I could go get away but due to the intense concentration required to take even a single step, it was slow going. I had only got about ten feat when one of the robots spotted me trying to escape.

It ran over to me, grabbed me and flung me back towards the battle. I flew back and collide with Beastboy, who was currently clawing through a group of robots as a lion. We tumbled for a few feet before coming to a stop side by side on the ground. I lay there stunned for a few seconds. That was all the time required for me to transform into Danny Phantom. As the transformation finished I realized what happened and focused on remaining in control of my body. Thankfully I managed to gain control quickly before anything happened.

Beastboy groaned as he got up from the ground. He turned around to face me and gasped in shock. "DUDE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" yelled Beastboy as loud as he could. Everyone froze at the sound of his voice and turned to stare at us. Even Slade and his robots stopped. I heard a few gasps and and a "what" from Cyborg as they tried to comprehend what was going on.

It was over, my secret was out. After four months of hiding, and guilt from lying to my friends it was out. In a strange way I almost felt relieved. I wouldn't have to lie to anyone anymore. I just want one last act of heroism before I'm turned into the GIW or killed by Slade.

I start my slow stumble towards Slade. My movements seem to unfreeze Slade. He let out a cruel laugh before saying "I'm impressed that you are able to resist the mind control. But it doesn't matter. You will do as I say." Slade started running towards me but was tackled to the ground be Robin. Robin had managed to overcome his shock just in time. I'm glad he did but he must know who I am. Why is he helping me?

As if someone turned on a switch, everyone began to fight again. I dared not glance around or I might get distracted. I was focused on my one goal. The red shard of glass hanging from Slade's belt. The only problem is that Slade is moving all over the place due to his fight. I'd get close to them and they would jump away and continue fighting.

"Robin, destroy the piece of glass on his belt." I yelled as they jumped up to an overhead catwalk that was out of my reach. I could try flying up but I don't want to risk it. I tried to see what was happening but the catwalk obstructed most of my view of the battle. It seemed like Robin listened to me because thirty seconds later I saw the shard go flying off the other side of the catwalk, hit several gears and landed on the ground. I was hoping it would shatter on impact but I guess nothing's ever easy for me.

I started my slow walk once again towards the piece of glass. It was only about twenty feet from me but it felt like an eternity. With each step taking longer than the last. After I had made it about fifteen feet. I heard a thump from behind me. I managed to glance behind me and saw that Robin and Slade were on the ground again. And Slade was running straight for the piece of the crystal ball.

I had to do something quickly. I closed my eyes and focused on gathering my energy into my right hand. It started glowing weakly. I opened my eyes and shot the ectoray at the shard just as Slade dove for it. It hit the shard and knocked it beyond Slade's reach toward one of the giant machines. It hit the machine and bounced around a bit before it was caught and crushed between two gears.

The pressure I felt in the back of my mind, which constantly tried to take over, disappear. Relief washed over my as I relaxed for the first time since this whole thing started. I wasn't going to have to kill my friends.

I flew towards Slade as he started getting up and punched him in the head hard enough to launch him ten feet through the air. I know it's not very heroic to sucker punch a guy while he's standing up but Slade deserves it. I don't think I'll be getting any complaints from Robin.

Shoot, I forgot about Robin. I flew over and landed in front of him. "Want to take this creep together?" I asked.

Robin glared at me suspiciously but said "Fine, but we are going to have a talk about this later." I am not looking forward to that.

Robin ran towards Slade as I took to the sky. Robin fought hand to hand with Slade while I took pot shots at him when he tried to get some space from Robin. It was working and Slade was kept on the defensive, unable to attack due to the constant dodging.

This went on for a few minutes before I realized we were at a deadlock. Slade was skillful enough to dodge everything we threw at him but was unable to retaliate and we couldn't hit him. It wasn't until Robin became impatient that things changed. Robin got a punch to connect causing Slade to stumble slightly. Robin tried to press the advance he had with a follow up kick but Slade caught it and threw Robin head first into a giant gear. Ouch, that must of hurt. Robin will be out for a few minutes so I'm on my own.

I decided to change my tactics. I turned invisible and flew forwards to hit him. As I got near Slade he suddenly shot forward, grabbed me and slammed me against the ground. I turned visible as I lay there stunned in a small crater. How could he see me. I was invisible.

See my confusion Slade said, "You may be invisible to the eye but not to an infrared camera." Right my body's colder than the air. I must look like a blob of blue if he has an infrared camera in his helmet. Well that plan didn't work.

Switching tactics again I went intangible and sunk into the ground. I flew a feet towards where Slade was and flew upwards. I should have come up right behind him but he wasn't there. Suddenly, I was hit in the back of the head. I flew up and turned seeing that Slade had hit me from behind. He must have predicted my move.

My hand glowed blue and I started firing ice at him. Slade managed to dodge every shot. Throwing ice spikes didn't work either. How can he dodge everything I throw at him. Is he even human?

Slade fired a grappling gun above my head which carried him straight towards me. I turned intangible and let Slade pass through me. As I became tangible again, Slade twisted in mid air, and threw several shurikens at me. I tried dodging by flying to my left. I managed to miss most of them, but two hit me in the right shoulder.

Slade dropped to the ground and started throwing a barrage of shurikens at me. It took all of my flying experience just to dodge them. I had to do numerous flips, rolls, and dives just to prevent myself from getting hit.

What should I do. The way things are going, I'll be skewered soon. And Slade has countered everything I've thrown at him. I'm running out of options. There's only one thing I haven't tried, but it's risky. It could bring the roof down on top of my head.

I spun around in the air and flew towards Slade. When I got within ten feet of him I took a deep breath. I released it in the form of a ghostly wail. Waves of sound crashed into Slade causing him to stumble for a few steps, before he was blown off his feet. Slade summersaulted through the air and landed back first against one of the walls. The force of the wail kept him pinned against the wall several feet off the ground. I kept the wail going for another few seconds before I stopped. I fell to my knees breathing heavily.

"Dude, that was awesome" exclaimed Beastboy from behind me. I turned around and saw the rest of the Titans, along with the H.I.V.E. trio staring at me in.

I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off by a rumbling sound coming from above. I glanced up and saw that cracks were forming in the rock ceiling. That could only mean one thing.

"Cave in, run for it" I yelled. Gather as much energy as I my depleted reserves had I flew over to the unconscious Robin and scooped him up. Just in time too, because a small boulder landed were Robin used to be. I weaved between falling rocks as we made our way towards the Titans. They had managed to make it to the hole in the wall in the time it took for me to grab Robin.

When we were about thirty feet out a large rock started falling straight towards us. I was about to turn us intangible when the rock was redirect away from us.

As I landed I saw Terra's eyes turn from a glowing gold to their regular blue. She must have used her powers to change the rocks trajectory. Giving her a two finger salut as thanks I shoved Robin through the hole and stepped through myself. As I stepped through I glanced back and froze. Slade was getting up from my attack. As he got to his feet Slade was struck in the head by a basketball sized rock. He immediately crumpled and fell down again. That rock was followed by several large boulders that rained down on his prone body.

I turned away before he was crushed. I couldn't watch that. Picking up Robin, I started following the rest of the group as they navigated the underground tunnels. After a few minutes we were back above ground. I have never been so glad to see a blue sky before. I carefully lay the unconscious Robin down before transforming into a human and dropping to the ground in exhaustion. I lay there for thirty seconds, too tired to move, before I felt something on my wrists.

Opening my eyes I saw handcuffs made of black energy surrounding my wrists. "You're under arrest Danny. We'll be taking you to the tower for questioning" said Raven as she glared at me suspiciously. I guess this is it. I really wanted to avoid the coming conversation, but I'm going to have to bite the bullet.

"Alright, I'll go. You guys deserve answers." I said as I got up and was led in restraints to a place that, a few weeks ago was a place to hang out with friends. Now it will be my prison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys I'm sorry that this took so long to write. Life's been a little crazy but you aren't here to hear excuses. Hopefully I'll be able to get back to weekly or at least biweekly update. Also Mimi1012 asked me if I would answer question. Sure I'll do it if you guys want me to. If you have a question please ask me. Just make sure if your asking in a review to indicate that you have a question you want answered. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

I was bored. It had been an hour since I had been brought to Titans Tower and nothing has happened. I had been brought to the same room I recovered in after my fight with the then villainous H.I.V.E trio. It had quickly been converted into a mock interrogation room. The bed had been wheeled out and a table and chair had been brought in. I was currently sitting in the chair, hands cuffed to the table, and staring at a few small scratches in the wall.

Ugh. This is taking forever, I know they have to make sure Robin's alright but he just got hit in the head. It's not like he's undergoing surgery or anything. If I knew it was going to take this long I'd of phased through the handcuffs the moment they left me alone. I could be in the next state by now.

Who am I kidding, I wouldn't leave. The Titans deserve some sort of explanation. I am their friend so I'll tell them my story even if it might hurt me. Then I can phase through the handcuffs and make my escape.

I've come up with a course of action, now if only something would happen. As if hearing my thoughts, the door opened and in walked Raven. She walked over to the table and stood behind it while staring at me with an unreadable expression.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I finally got up the courage to speak. "So why am I here?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that it's because I'm a wanted criminal but this way I can find out how much they know.

"I think you know why." Raven replied. She's good, a short answer that gave me no information. I'll just have to try again.

"I'm not really sure. Shouldn't I be told what I'm being charged with. Also what about being read my rights or asking for a lawyer?" I continued with my innocent act.

Pulling out a price of paper from inside her cloak, Raven started reading it aloud. "It says here that you are being charged with kidnapping by the Fenton's; and identity theft by the Guys In White. Also lets not forget the outstanding charges of theft and assault. I'd say that's enough to warrant an arrest. Hence why you're here."

That's more than I thought there would be. I can't believe the I'm being charged with theft and assault. Those incidents happened two years ago and my innocents has partially been proven. If the charges are still there that can only mean the GIW kept them valid for some reason. But why?

As I was in deep contemplation, Raven returned the piece of paper to the spot in the cloak. As she raised her head she, the hood of her cloak slid back just enough for the light to reveal her face. As it did I noticed a small glint of light coming from the left side of her face. There was a small metal earpiece in her ear. That means she's listening to someone while she's talking to me. I instantly connected the dots.

"Robins telling you what to say. Isn't he." I stated. Raven tried denying it but her surprised reaction was all the proof I needed. It makes sense. Raven probably wouldn't be that thorough. Sighing I said, "Just bring him in so he can talk to me directly. While your at it why don't you bring in the rest of the Titans and the H.I.V.E. trio if their here. I think they should hear what I have to say."

"Alright, I'll go get them" said Raven after a moment of hesitation. She left the room and returned wheeling a bed carrying Robin while being followed by the rest of the Titans and the H.I.V.E. trio.

The parade of people entered the room and Raven wheeled Robins bed beside the table while the rest of the group circled around the bed and table. Robin was awake and glaring at me but I couldn't take him seriously with the bandages surrounding his head.

"You're gong to tell us why you're here. Why Slade wanted you. And most importantly, why you were impersonating our friend." ordered Robin as he continued his ineffective death glare.

"It's a long story" I said.

"We have time" said Robin.

"It all started two years ago when my parent built a ghost portal that didn't work. The idiots put the on switch on the inside. And me being the child of those same idiot decided to go inside that same ghost portal to fix the problem." From there I told them everything. From the first few months where I struggled to control my powers, to my battle with powerfull enemies. I told them about my victories over ghost and the mistakes along the. I told them every detail no matter how ugly. It was actually kind of nice to get the secret off my chest. Sure Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew it but Sam and Tucker were there when it happened and Jazz figured it out. I've never actually told someone about my secret until today.

"And then the Guys In White showed up at my house ready to arrest me for no reason other than I was a ghost. I ran and since that day I've been running ever since. This is the first place I've settled down in for long but I can leave. The only thing I ask is that you don't turn me into the Guys In White. I don't want to turn into one of their experiments" I pleaded.

"We are going to talk this over." said Robin carefully once I finished. With that everyone but me filed out of the room. Well Robin got pushed out but that's besides the point. Once they'd left I phased through the handcuffs and stood up before walking towards one of the walls. I was about to phase through the walls and be free when I stopped.

What if the Titans believed me and didn't tell the GIW about me being Danny Phantom. I wouldn't have to run and I could stay in Jump City with my friends. Then I wouldn't have to live in constant fear of being found out. I might even be able to find a way back home. My real home in Amity Park where my family and two best friends are. But what if the ignore my request and turn me in. I'd need to leave now or turn into a ghostly guinea pig. What should I do?

My indecision cost me. The Titans returned, this time without the H.I.V.E. trio, and the walked in on me staring stupidly at the wall one hand partially outstretched towards it as I tried to make a decision.

"How did you get out of the handcuffs?" demanded Robin.

"Well you see I was sitting there when an escaped circus monkey climbed in through the window and hid under the table. A few seconds later two clowns climbed in as well and asked me if I'd seen a monkey. Taking pity on poor Abu I told them I hadn't seen one and the left. As thanks Abu picked the locks on the cuffs before he left." I replied.

"Wow. I would like to meet this Abu of the monkeys" exclaimed Starfire excitedly as she clasped her hands together. Everyone, including me, gave her looks of disbelief.

"Starfire, I was joking. I actually just phased through the handcuffs" I said as Starfire looked dejected.

Ignoring Starfire, Robin continued his interrogation. "If you could set yourself free at any time, why did you wait so long to do so? You could have left the moment you got here and you wouldn't have had to tell us anything." asked Robin.

"I don't know" I answered honestly as I pondered his question. After about twenty seconds of thinking I said "I guess I was just tired of running and of fearing that I'd be caught. I guess I was hoping that you guys might accept me. So was I right?" I asked semi hopefully.

"After hearing your story, decide not to turn you on" said Robin. Relief washed over me after he said that. "You've done more good than harm, sure you've made a few mistakes but we all have."

"And you don't have to worry about the whole half ghost thing" piped up Cyborg. "I'm half robot and you aren't weirder than that." said Cyborg as he flexed his mechanical muscles.

Relief washed over me after they finished. "Thanks guys" I said. "I really appreciate that. Not many people accept ghosts."

"We only have one more question for you." said Robin. "Do you want to be a Titan. Your experience and powers would be invaluable to the team."

"I'm sorry but I can't." I replied. Cries of surprise came from the group and I think I heard Beastboy say "Come on dude". When they finally quieted down I continued. "The moment I fight with you the media will report that I'm a Titan and my enemies will track me down. Not to mention the Guys In White will start investigating you because you are fighting alongside ghost scum" I spat out bitterly. "I don't want you guys to have to go through that. That's why I'm declining your offer."

"Do you really think we care" said Raven. "Yah man, we've gotten bad press before." said Beastboy. "Beastboy definitely knows about bad press." joked Cyborg. "His attempts at flirting made the news once."

"Hey, it was one of those celebrity gossip shows. It wasn't the real news" shouted an indignant Beastboy.

Before Cyborg could respond, he was cut off by Robin. "Are you sure you don't want join the Titans. What everyone said is true, we don't care about that stuff. If we did we wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry but I won't be joining the Titans" I replied. I was really tempted to accept the offer. It would give me a chance to become a hero again but I couldn't do it. Apart from what I told the Titans I've also enjoyed the lack of responsibility that comes with just being a normal, sort of, teenager. And I know that at one point my hero complex is going to force me to become a hero again, so as selfish as it is, I want to enjoy the time until that happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening had come and the sun was starting to dip blow the horizon. Orange light bathed Jump City causing everything to gain a golden glow. I flew invisible above the city, passing golden buildings and parks while on the way to my apartment.

I was ready to go home. Thankfully after my little interrogation the Titans let me leave. The events of the day coupled with revealing my secret, had left me emotionally and physically drained. I can't wait to just crash on my bed.

I reached my apartment building and I decided to forgo walking up several flights of stairs. I phased through the wall and into my apartment. Not bothering to take off my shoes or change I flopped onto my bed and instantly I was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was back in Slade's cave; a place I'd been only a few hours earlier. Everything was dark except for the wall of monitors which displayed static. As I look around at the currently dead machinery I heard the sound of a click behind me. Turning around I noticed that a spotlight had turned on. In the small ring of light was Slade, currently spread eagle in the same restraint I was in before I was rescued. Curious, I walked over to get a better look.

When I stepped into the circle of light Slade spoke up. "Here to admire your handiwork." he said with a hint of bitterness and malice.

"What handiwork?" I asked slightly confused.

Slade let out a cruel laugh. "You don't remember. And it just happened too. If you want to know, remove my gloves" Slade said.

I nervously reached out and grabbed the glove on his right hand. Giving it a slight tug I pulled it off and immediately I let out a gasp. Where Slade's should have been was just creamy white bone. All of the muscle and skin was gone. I recoiled in disgust.

"What's the matter. Not enjoying the results of what you've done" Slade said mockingly. While speaking Slade broke the restraints holding him and started walking towards me. As he walked his suit started disintegrating, revealing even more pale bone until Slade was just a skeleton wearing a helmet.

"But I didn't do this to you" I cried as I desperately tried to get away from Slade.

"You kill me and don't even feel remorse. Your are a monster with no feeling. But I can't entirely blame you. I've heard ghost can't feel." Slade said cruelly. Then he started growing taller. As he grew, I watched in sick fascination as organs and muscle started growing followed by a pale, skin that seemed to glow with supernatural power.

"I'm not like that. I swear." I pleaded.

"Oh you are like that. That's why you should join your kind, in hell." With that Spade lifted his leg and stomped it down into the ground. Cracks formed around me and the ground under my feet gave way.

I jumped to the side in a desperate scrabble to grab something, anything to keep from falling. I managed to grab a small indent in the wall of the newly made hole but my fingers were already feeling the strain. Glancing down I noticed that a swirling green portal opened up a few feet below me. Several skeletal hands out came out of the portal and latched onto my ankle.

"Somebody help me" I yelled. "I swear I'm not like that." I looked up and saw Slade staring at me behind his mask with a cold glare. He then stomped on the ground again. The piece of rock I was holding onto crumbled and the hands around my ankles dragged my down. Down towards the depths of hell.

I woke of panting heavily and drenched with sweat. It was just a nightmare. I glanced over at my digital clock which read 2:17. I was about to go back to sleep when I shoot upwards. I had killed somebody.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I know, I promised biweekly updates and it's been a month. I'm sorry, I had a bad case of writers block and I just couldn't write anything good. On a completely unrelated topic, banging your head against the wall repeatedly hurts ... a lot. Now that that's out of the way onto questions.**

 **LupinCriss: There are a few reasons why I didn't change Danny's costume. Mainly because it's the only thing he has that connects him to his friends and family. He left before he had a chance to grab anything so the only thing that links Danny to his past life is Danny Phantom. Also I find it kind of cliché in these types of stories. Danny always gains an new outfit and I wanted to try something different.**

 **Now onto the story.**

"…anny…Danny…Danny are you listening to me"

"Huh what?" was all I could respond with as I look over to see Slide staring at.

"The bell rang five minutes ago. Are you all right, you look ready fall asleep." asked Slide with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine" I said even if I didn't believe it myself. I probably looked horrible. Ever since I'd revealed my secret to the Titans I hadn't been sleeping very well. Constant nightmare kept me up all night. I probably look like a zombie right now. Trying to take my mind and the conversation off of my tiredness I said "I have work off today, want to go do something?"

"Sorry I can't. I'm helping set up the dance tonight remember." said Slide. I forgot about the dance tonight. It's suppose to be a big fundraiser for the sports teams. Everyone is going, well except for me. Even Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx are going. I somehow managed to convince Robin to let them attend. They were so excited when I told them they were allowed to go that they immediately started making plans and deciding on who would go with who. It ended up with Jinx and Gizmo going together and since most people were still a little afraid of Mammoth, Kelsey agreed to be his date. That left me high and dry for the dance and as I don't really know anyone else at school well enough to ask them I decided not to go. There's nothing worse than going to a dance alone, being stuck in a corner by yourself with no one to talk to the entire time. Plus with my luck the dance would be attacked by some villain or ghost if I attended.

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I managed to drag myself out of my desk and follow Slide out of the classroom. Saying a quick goodbye, Slide headed towards the gym while I left the school. Halfway to my apartment I remembered that I was starting to run out of food. Deciding to get it over with, I headed towards the nearest supermarket.

While walking I had a lot of time to reflect on the past week. Every night I'd have the same nightmare. Slade would appear as a skeleton and I'd be thrown through a hellish portal. I'd wake up around one or two in the morning unable to get back to sleep. Needless to say I got a lot of homework and training during the week. I just wish the would go away. I don't know how much more I can take. If Jazz were here she'd tell me this is my minds way of coping with the trauma I endured or something like that. And now that I've thought about Jazz I immediately think about the rest of my family and friends. People I probably won't ever be able to see again.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I glanced around and noticed a familiar flash of pink about twenty feet in front of me. "Hey Starfire!" I called out to her. She turned around at the sound of my voice and scanned the crowd. Finding me she gave an excited wave and ran towards me.

Stopping in front of me she excitedly exclaimed "Friend Danny. It is good to see you."

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I am partaking in the ritual known as shopping" she said. Of course she's shopping, this street is the main shopping centre of Jump City. I'm wondering why she's alone. The Titans never go anywhere alone (unless it's Raven trying to escape the craziness of the tower).

"Are you by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. Ever since I first participated in the trip of shopping with my friends, they have avoided going with me." Starfire explained.

"Do you want some company" I asked. She looked like she needed some company, and it couldn't be that bad, right. I can always get groceries later.

"Yes I would love that" she squealed as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the street towards a store. I started getting a little nervous but it's only shopping. How bad could it be.

I soon learned how wrong I was. Whenever we entered a store she skipped around like a cheetah with ADHD hyped up on Mountain Dew as she moved between the displays. She'd grab a few articles of clothing from each display, while swooning over how cute they looked, before going to a change room and trying them on. Half an hour later she would emerge and start the whole process again, only this time for me. It had been two hours since I agreed to shop with Starfire and we'd only been to three stores and I've probably tried on over forty sets of clothes. I can see why the rest of the Titans avoid shopping with Starfire.

We left the third store and I was being dragged to another when I heard a strange beeping sound emanating from Starfire. Giving me a sheepish grin Starfire said "Excuse me". She turned around and pressed a hidden button on her arm bracers. A hologram of a man wearing a purple healmet, cape, and sash like crop top appeared. Starfire spoke to the man for a few minutes in a language I couldn't understand. The only word I understood was Coriander, but why would the be talking about an herb?

I waited patiently until the hologram disappeared and Starfire turned around. I was about to launch into my list of questions but was stopped by the shocked look on her face. "What's wrong Starfire?" I asked hesitantly.

"I have been ordered to return to Tamaran to be married" she managed to say. I went cold at her statement. That wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Why do you have to get married?" I asked in an attempt to make sense of everything.

"I have been order by the ruler of Tamaran to be married to prevent a war between Tamaran and the Drenthax." Starfire explained dejectedly.

"But you don't want to go" I said based on the look she was giving off.

"If I am married I will never be able to return to earth and do the hanging out with friends. But I must go for the good of my people." she said with new found determination.

I realized that she had already made her decision and there'd be no way to change her mind. "Well if that's what you really want, I'll support you no matter what." I exclaimed. "Do you need help packing?"

"Oh yes. That would be most helpful." she said before grabbing me and flying into the sky. I opened my mouth to tell her that I could fly by myself but stopped before any words came out. I don't want to think about that right now. Instead I'm going to focus on Starfire and making the short time she has left on earth memorable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

I'm not having a good time right now. Being squished into a small space beside Beastboy, who isn't exactly the nicest smelling, for a few hours does that to a person. I'm currently flying through space in a retrofitted submarine to attend Starfire's wedding.

Since our little shopping trip yesterday things have been a blur. We got about a half an hour of packing done before the rest of the Titans found us and the interrogation started. After explaining what was going on the Titans dragged Starfire, and me, to all of her favourite places, including the pizza place where she first landed, the park, and the amusement park, one last time. Throughout the night Starfire kept up a smile and cheerful demeanour, but I could tell she was troubled. When she thought no one was looking, I saw her smile disappear and sadness take its place. I hope she's alright.

Then we went to the Titan's tower where they allowed me to spend the night in a guest room. I didn't get any sleep. I was too afraid that I'd have another nightmare and I don't want the Titans to find. Also if I ever sleep there again, I'm bring some sort of poster or something to make staring at the ceiling for seven hours more interesting.

In the morning we had Starfire's favourite breakfast, pancakes with mustard instead of maple syrup. I should have seen that coming. After that we got into the submarine and started are final journey with Starfire. By we I mean the Titans and me. I feel honoured that Starfire chose me to go with her to the wedding. I was the only non Titan she wanted coming. In all honesty the only reason more people didn't attends is probably because the sub doesn't have enough room for extra people to tag along in.

I'm shook from my thinking by a loud explosion. I get up from sitting wedged between Beastboy's seat and a control panel to a crouch. I stay beside Beastboy's chair so I don't get in his way. Outside the glass dome, a few hundred feet away, was a swarm of green insectoid ships.

"Is this some sort of Tamaranian welcome?" asked Cyborg before Starfire shook her head.

"It doesn't matter who they are" said Robin. "They've got us outnumbered. We have to separate." The sub broke into five different part and each section sped away in a different direction. I held on for dear life as Beastboy flew us in various loops and turns to avoid fire from the attacking ships. After a minute or two of dodging, our section regrouped with the rest of the submarine as the attacking ships conveniently collied with each other and destroyed themselves.

After reattaching Beastboy's and my section to the rest of the sub, Starfire excitedly pointed to a rocky white and brown planet, with several deep red valleys, while saying "There is my home Tamaran. Is it not the most beautiful place you have observed?"

"I've never seen anything like it" I commented after we'd entered Tamaran's atmosphere. I'd never seen such a barren place. Even the ghost zone was full of doors and islands that lead to ghost's layers. But I wasn't about to go insult her home world, especially before her wedding. We flew towards a small city that was pear her near the edge of a rocky cliff. The submarine landed on a deserted landing platform on the edge of the city. The glass dome lifted and me and Beastboy climbed down onto the ground.

Once everyone climbed down into the platform, the doors to the platform's building opened revealing a massive silhouette. The silhouette stepped through the door and into the light. With that I saw the largest man I'd ever seen. He was at least seven feet tall and extremely muscular. He had a large beard that reminded me of something a Viking would have. Along with the gigantic man, several guards in armour flanked him. The giant man let out a low growl as he walked towards Starfire and Starfire rose to meet him hands already glowing. They started shouting at each other in an alien language until the man lunged at Starfire. The Titans prepared to intervene but their attack was stopped when the man … started tickling her?

"Friends, I would like you to meet my k'norfka Galfore. He raised me since I was little." said Starfire.

"Wait so this guy was your na-" I cut off Beastboy with an elbow to the ribs before he finished his sentence. It's best not to anger a man that looked like he could snap you in half.

Ignoring Beastboy's outburst, Galfore pointed to our beat up submarine and said "I see you've met our enemy the Drenthax." He clenched his fist angrily "if I were Grand Ruler I'd …well that's not important. Let's just say a lots changed since you've left princess."

"PRINCESS" yelled the Titans and me. We all glanced around at each other as we tried non verbally communicate that we'd never heard about this before.

"I forgot to mention that I am second in line for the throne" said Starfire sheepishly. She quickly grabbed Galfore and the sentries before dragging them into the building. Give a small shrug I followed.

We followed them through hallways with high ceilings. The walk was quit as we tried to process all the information on Starfire we learned. We entered a room and Beastboy, being himself, decided to cause a ruckus with an animal chained to one of the pillars.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I was about to continue walking when I felt something I hadn't felt in several months. A cold shiver ran through my body and escaped in the form of a small blue wisp of air from my mouth. My ghost sense had gone off.

I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed me suddenly freezing. Thankfully everyone was still restricted by Beastboy's antics. As I was looking around, a flash of green in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It came from a small hallway that was connect to the side of the room. Doing one last check to make sure no one was looking I entered the hallway and started following the green glow.

I ran down the hallway and turned a corner expecting to see a ghost or at least some sort of green light. Instead I found another hallway. I continued following the hallway which led to another, and another. After rounding probably my sixth corner I found the hallway led to a dead end. The end of the hallway was a lone door.

Knowing this was the end of my little adventure I approached the door. It slide open automatically revealing a dark room with a small glowing ectopus a ways inside. Cautiously I entered the room. When I had got a few feet into the room the door closed plunging the entire room into darkness except for the eerie light given off by the ectopus.

I started panicking. What if was trapped in here. What if I was never found. And why was there an ectopus on the planet Tamaran. I turned around and started running to the door but I was stopped by a loud CLANG right in front of me. I fell on my butt in surprise.

Suddenly bright light appeared all around me. Unable to see I shielded my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around but there wasn't much to see. I was stuck inside a giant metal cage that was inside a barren room. The only interesting aspect of the room was the fact that the wall opposite the door wasn't actually a wall at all. It was a giant curtain.

Not wanting to stay here any longer I turned myself intangible and went to walk through the bars. The moment I touched the metal a painful shock ran through my body, forcibly turning me tangible again. I was thrown on my back from the force of it. The cage must have been electrified meaning that the I'm trapped along with the ectopus

As I lay on the ground recovering from the painful shock, I noticed something I had't before. I could hear noise. Nothing specific but it sounded like the background noise of many people talking.

I sat up and started listening intently. I was trying to pick up any clues to were exactly I am and why I'm trapped but all of the conversations were indistinguishable. After a little while the noise quoted down and I heard the sound of trumpets followed by a faint, but clear voice, "Now introducing Tamaran's Grand Ruler, the empress Blackfire."

After that the voices died down and I couldn't hear anything. Why did the name Blackfire sound familiar. I felt a tickle in the back of my brain. Argh why can't I remember. Then it hits me. Starfire once told me that her sisters name was Blackfire when I was hanging out with the Titans a while back. But if she is Starfire's sister, shouldn't she be in …?"

My thought is cut off by the fact that I could make out some of the words being spoken, and they were getting louder. It's the voice of a woman and she's getting closer. "… but before I show you your husband, there is something I must address first." said the voice. "An intruder was caught sneaking around. In accordance to Tamaranian law, I as empress and Grand Ruler get to chose the punishment of the criminal that committed a crime against me." So the person speaking is Blackfire. Suddenly the curtain is opened and I get my first view of what's behind it. There was a large room full of similarly dressed Tamaranians. In the centre of the room stood the Titans staring at me. This is going to be fun to explain. "And I'm sentencing Daniel Fenton to enslavement as my pet."

"WHAAAT!"


	17. Authors note

IMPORTANT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

I know you were expecting a new chapter but I'm sorry this isn't one. I spent the past little while on a trip and during that trip I broke my arm. That means I now have the typing speed of an 8 year old. Unfortunately due to my accident, chapters will take longer to update until I'm healed. I'm sorry this is probably not something you guys want to hear but it has to happen.

Ill try not to get your hopes up again with another note/update again. Until next time when there's an actual chapter.


End file.
